RWB2Y White:First Year At Beacon
by Assassin of RWBY
Summary: This is a story of a man with vengeance. A story of wars, conspiracies, betrayal, death, love, and loss. This is a story of Bill Auditore, a huntsman, a warrior, a killer, a monster, but most importantly, an assassin.(OCxWeiss) (I do not own RWBY, or any of the other references in the story. Note, there are many crossovers in this story, but I couldn't tag them.) Part 1 out of 13
1. Prologue:The Beginning

RWB2Y: White Prologue: The Beginning

"_Nothing is true; Everything is permitted"_

Unknown

This is a story of a man with vengeance. A story of wars, conspiracies, betrayal, death, love, and loss. This is a story of Bill Auditore, a huntsman, a warrior, a killer, a monster, but most importantly, an assassin.

In a village in Atlas, a 16 year old boy was on top of the highest tree looking over his school. The teen looked relaxed, until a rock was thrown near him.

"Come down here you freak!" The boy looked down and saw three other boys, with their weapons. "Come down here, Auditore, and accept your fate," said the leader of the group, who had a bruised eye. He wouldn't have had that bruised eye if he hadn't messed with "Auditore's" sister.

"Are you sure you want this, Rickie," "Auditore" said.

"What are you, a chicken," Rickie said.

"I like to be call 'eagle', bastard."

"Now you'll pay." Then, "Auditore" leaped from the tree, made his hand in a gun gesture, and pointed it to the ground. Where he pointed it, popped up a hay carriage. He landed in the carriage, climbed out, and said "Alright, who's first?"

The battle was over before it began. All three boys were on the ground, unconscious. "Auditore" didn't even have to use his weapon, only his fists. As the victor walked away from the school, his phone ranged. He looked at the phone, and saw that the caller was "Allison". He answered,

"Yes."

"Bill, where are you," Allison said. "Mom and Dad want you home before they have to leave."

"Crap, I'm on my way," Bill said. He put his phone away, and sprinted towards home.

* * *

It took Bill an hour to get back home, but only to parkour through the neighborhood. When he got to his house, everything was quiet. He went into the kitchen and saw his twin sister, Allison, making dinner.

"There you are," Allison said.

"Where are Mary and James?"

"'Mom and Dad' had to leave for Vale. Please refer to them as that."

"But they aren't our real parents," Bill said.

Allison stared at Bill with an angry look. Then, she said "They were nice enough to let us stay with them. Be nice."

"Fine, I'm just gonna take a take a nap. Wake me when you're done."

"What, you think this is for you. Make your own damn food." Bill shook his head, chuckling, and then took a nap on the couch. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Auditore, there is someone at the door."

"Thanks for the obvious, Legion."

"I'm at your service, sir," said a robot in the living room.

Before Bill got to the door, Allison, who was in a dress, ran in front of him and said "I got it"

"Who is it," Bill asked.

"Who do you think?" Allison opened the door, and they both saw a boy in a blue suit.

"Hey Tex," he said.

"Hey Church," 'Tex' was Allison's middle name, and the name she wanted everyone to call her, except her brother.

"Ready to go," Church said. Church was Allison's boyfriend.

"Yeah, where are Jane and Jimmy?"

"Oh, they said that they didn't want to go to the opera."

"Opera," Bill interrupted.

The couple ignored him. "What," Allison said.

"Could I go," Bill asked.

* * *

"No, I think I'm going to give them away." Bill had to think fast. He wanted to see this opera. Then, he thought of the bet he and Church had.

"Hey Church."

"Yeah Bill?"

"Remember that bet we had with the sniper rifles."

"Yes, don't remind me," groaned Church.

"How much do you owe me?"

"5 Lien."

"And how much were those tickets."

"5 Lien."

"So, this will be your payment." Bill said, while grabbing a ticket from Church's hand. Then, he realized something. "Wait, why didn't you pay me the Lein when you had the chance?"

"Ok, let's go," Church said, dodging the question. Allison and Church walked out, and Bill grabbed his white hood, and then closed the door. Then he reopened the door and said

"We'll be back Legion." Then he re closed the door.

* * *

They all made it to the opera house in time when they were letting people in. Before they went in, Church went up to a girl to see if she wanted the useless ticket.

"So, who's playing," Bill asked Allison.

"Well, the first one is a special guest, and the others are-,"

"Well that wasn't so hard," Church said, interrupting Allison.

"So, Bill, that's the person you'll be sitting with." Church pointed to a cute, older looking woman, that had short white hair.

"This isn't one of your schemes that would end up getting me a date, right?" Bill asked. Church stood there in silence. "I told you guys that I'm ready, when 'I'm' ready." Then they all went inside, and then took a seat. A few minutes later, the woman took her seat next to Bill.

"Hello," she said.

"Um, hi." Then, the event started with the special guest announced.

_Ladies and gentlemen, I present Miss Weiss Schnee._

"Weiss Schnee, I heard she was heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," Allison said. The woman next to Bill smiled as Allison said this. Then, Weiss came onto the stage.

'She looks gorgeous' Bill thought. Then she started to sing.

_Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

'My god, she sounds like an angel' Bill thought

_Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Fear of what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Then she started vocalizing.

'No, not an angel, she sounds like a goddess.'

"I heard that the company has some questionable business partners." Allison whispered. The woman now frowned as she said that.

_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest of all._

'I think I'm ready,'

* * *

A few hours later the show ended. While they were leaving, Bill spotted Weiss upon the crowed. He wanted to go up to her and say something witty, but he saw the woman he was sitting next to, talking to Weiss. She had heard Allison insult the Schnee Dust Company, and probably remembered their faces.

'What's the point now,' Bill thought. "I'll meet you at home sis, I'm just going to do a little exploring."

"Ok, see you at home."

Weiss was talking to her sister, when she saw a man putting on his hood. Before he put it on, she saw an handsome face. Then the man went outside.

"Winter, tell father I'm walking around town, and that I'll be home soon," Weiss said.

"Ok, I'll see you at home."

* * *

Bill climbed on top of the opera house and started to cross the other buildings. Weiss looked around for the mysterious man. She looked up and saw him climbing the building.

'What's wrong with him?' She now was having second thoughts about this, but she had to talk to him. She went down an alley that was the right direction he was going.

About two minutes later, she lost him.

"Darn it" she scolded.

"Well, hello there." She turned around and saw three boys.

"You're a long way from home, girlie," the middle one said.

"Wait Rickie," the left one started. "I think that's a Schnee."

"Well, how would you boys like some easy Lien," Rickie said. They all now had an evil smile. "John, Thomas, tie her up. Then we can ransom her."

"You can't do that; all of you will be executed," Weiss said, while backing away.

"That's quite enough, Rickie." Then a man in a white hood jumped down from a roof of a building, and landed in front of Rickie.

"You again," said Rickie.

"The nice lady asked you all to leave."

"You know, I still haven't repaid you of what happened this morning. So, my answer is; no." Then he saw a pin in Bill's hood. It looked like a rounded triangle with an eagle at the bottom. "Unless you give me that pin."

"This pin has been in my family for generations," Bill said.

"So my answer is no, and if you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me." Bill heroically said.

"My pleasure." Then Rickie ordered his men to attack.

All three boys brought out their weapons, and ran towards Bill. Bill waited for them to attack, then one by one, disarmed them. He dropped John's sword near Weiss, and then waited for Rickie. But he wasn't fast enough, and Rickie aimed for Bill's face. Even though he wasn't fast enough to disarm, he was fast to bring out his weapon.

(RWBY Volume 2 ST 'Die')

When Weiss was about to get the sword, she heard a loud _snick_. She saw the man's hand near his face, and a blade coming out of his wrist. Bill was struggling to get Rickie away. Finally, he pushed Rickie away. Now Rickie was angry, then he brought out a knife, and stabbed Bill's shoulder. Bill screamed, and pushed Rickie away.

"He's crazy," Thomas screamed.

"Run!" Thomas and John ran away from the fight. "I didn't want to murder anyone!"

"Cowards, you should stay and fight, like a true huntsman," Rickie said.

"You're not a huntsman," Weiss yelled. "You're an evil monster." Weiss picked up the sword, and got into battle position. 'Not Myrtenaster, but it'll have to do.' Now, Weiss and Bill, who was trying not to bleed out, were ready to fight.

(RWBY Volume 2 ST 'Die' 2:19-3:14)

Ordinary citizens were out in the city, when they saw a boy and a girl jump back from an alley. Then they saw another boy, trying to kill them. A police officer saw this as well, and shouted

"Hey you, stop right there." The madman looked around and said

"You can't stop me." Then he pointed at Bill and said "Not even you. Now Die!" Then Rickie started swinging his hammer, and he was under a building that was under construction. Bill saw this and yelled

"Wait, Rickie, don't!" Those were the final words Rickie heard, when the hammer smashed part of the building, and it collapsed, and felled on Rickie.

* * *

The police now arrived to the scene, only to see a building collapsed, and rescuers searching the ruble for the boy. Bill was in an ambulance car, getting treated for his wound. After they finished, Weiss went up to him and said

"Um, hello."

"Hello," Bill replied.

"So, I just want to say thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome miss."

Then, Weiss said "I never introduced myself, I'm-."

"I already know who you are, Miss Schnee."

"And who are you?"

"Oh, my apologizes, my name is-."

"Excuse me sir." Bill looked to see a paramedic.

"Yes?"

"We found the body, but he's gone."Bill was surprised by the news. "We know it's not your fault, or yours Miss Schnee. I just wanted to tell you."

As the paramedic walked away, Bill whispered "_Requiescat in pace_."

Weiss heard him and asked "What does that mean?"

"It means 'rest in peace.'"

Weiss looked confused when Bill told her.

"Why would you say that? He was a monster."

"He may have been a monster, but he was also human." Then, Weiss picked through her pocket, and pulled out Bill's pin.

"You dropped this during the battle," she said. "I thought you might want it back."

"You know what, you can keep it," Bill said.

Then, Weiss kissed Bill on the check and said "Thank you again." Then, she started walking away. But, she never learned his name. She turned around, but he wasn't there. 'Maybe we'll meet each other again,' Weiss thought. Then, she started walking home.

**Hi guys. You might be wondering why there is less chapters and their only being one prologue. Well, I decided to rewrite it all. Especially this prologue. One, it was all over the place. Two, I needed to redesign Winter. Anyway, that's all for the updates. P.S, I'm still keeping the Author Notes in the chapters, since some are very deep. Anyway, goodbye and Volume 3 hype!**


	2. Chapter 1:Ruby Rose vs Maine

Chapter 1: Ruby vs. Maine

One Year Later

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations._

_These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds._

_This power was appropriately named, "dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return._

In a dark ally in the city of Vale, a group of men came out of the darkness. Most of them wore black and red glasses, and two others wore white. One of them had a cane, wore a black bowler hat, and had orange hair. The other wore all white, buff, and was bald. The orange haired man was named Roman Torchwick, an international terrorist, and the other had no name, but he was called 'Maine', and he was Roman's bodyguard. Roman took one last puff of his cigar, and then ordered his men to follow him through the streets.

Civilians were frightened to see Roman out in the open, but they knew better than to mess with him. Roman walked up to a store called 'From Dust Till Dawn.'

_So, you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed, there will be no victory in strength._

_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

As Roman walked into the dust store, there was a girl at the back of the store, reading about weapons. Roman walked to the old man, who owns the store, put out his cigar, and said "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" One of the guards pointed his gun at the shopkeeper.

"Please, just take my Lien and leave," he pleaded.

"Shh, shh, shh, calm down, we're not here for you money." Roman said. "Grab the dust." Maine ordered all the guards to clean out the dust dispensers.

Then, he went up to the shopkeeper and growled "Crystals." The shopkeeper was about to grab a crystal when Maine said "Burn. Uncut."

A guard was about to clean out a dispenser when he heard something.

_They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

He saw a girl, in a red hood, reading something.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see'em," he ordered. She didn't listen. "Hey, I said hands in the air. You got a death wish or something!?" He took of her hood, to see that she was wearing headphones.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw a man trying to tell her to take of her headphones. She took them off and said "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you robbing me," she asked.

"YES!"

"Oh."

Roman was still in the front when he heard a guard say "Hey," followed by a "Hyah!" Then he saw one of his own fly back. Then Maine ordered another guard to take care of it. The guard went up to the girl and yelled "Freeze!" The girl pushed the guard through the window, and she jumped out. Roman, Maine, and the guards all looked out the window. Roman looked angry of what he saw.

The girl got out a giant scythe, and looked back at the robbers, smiled, and then she looked serious. Her name was Ruby Rose. She brought her scythe in front of her, and then decided to turn her music off.

"OK? Get her," Roman ordered. All the guard went to attack Ruby, but all were smashed, sliced, or smacked by her weapon.

After the last man fell, Roman said "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Then he looked at Ruby and said "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." As he said this, he used his cane to put out his cigar, then he pointed it at Ruby. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Then his can made a _beep_ sound and fired a flare. Ruby dodged the flare, but when she balanced herself, she saw the two men gone. Then she saw them both climbing a ladder to a roof of a building.

The shopkeeper looked outside, as Ruby asked "You okay if I go after him?"

"Uh huh," he replied.

As Roman and Maine made it to the roof, they heard a

"Hey." Maine looked back and saw Ruby.

"Persistent," Roman whispered. Then, an airship appeared out of nowhere, and picked up Maine and Roman.

When they got on, Maine went to the cock-pit, and Roman got out a crystal, and said "End of the line, Red." He threw the crystal at Ruby, and then shot it. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Huh?" Roman saw two people, who protected Ruby, appear from the smoke. One was a blonde woman who wore white/black outfit, glasses, and a torn up purple and black cape. The other was a man with blonde hair, but was wearing a grey and yellow suit.

Ruby looked surprised when she saw them. The woman used her weapon, a wand, and swung it at the air-ship, and purple crystals shot out. The man used his rifle and started shooting as well.

Roman, who struggling to stay in the ship, went into the cock-pit and told Maine and the woman piloting the airship "We got a Huntress and a Huntsman." Then Maine and the woman got out of the pilot seats, while Roman took over. Maine jumped out, and attacked the Huntsman.

The Huntsman didn't see him, so Ruby yelled "Look out!" The Huntsman dodged the attack, grabbed the barrel of his gun, then it turned into a hammer. The Huntress now made a hailstorm of crystals attack the air-ship. Roman, who was trying to steady the airship, dodged a crystal that almost killed him. While she was fighting the airship, the Huntsman and Ruby were battling Maine. Maine tried to dodge the Huntsman, but got hit. Then, Ruby sliced at Maine, and now his white suit was bloody. Then Ruby sliced at Maine again, but this time it got him in the neck. Then, the Huntsman smacked Maine and the injured criminal fell off of the building, he screamed, and disappeared in the dark streets.

"Wash, a little help," the Huntress said. Wash now started firing at Roman. Then, a woman in a red dress came out of the cock-pit, and fire was coming out of her hands. She used her fire and started swinging, and firing at the Huntress. The flames then turned to a liquid, and then the woman raised her hand up. The liquid started to glow, and the Huntress dodged the explosion, and used the ruble to attack the airship.

The woman fired at the ruble, but it kept coming. Roman moved the ship so it wouldn't hit him, but it kept attacking. The woman was tired of this, then symbols started to appear, and the ruble started to disappear. Then Ruby made her scythe into a sniper rifle, and started to fire at the ship. The woman was blocking the bullets, and then raised her hand, and the floor started to glow. Wash grabbed Ruby, and they all dodged the explosion.

The Huntress looked back at the airship, but it was already gone. Ruby looked at the Huntress and Wash and said "You're a Huntsman, and you're a Huntress. Can I have an autograph?"

* * *

A few hours later, Ruby was brought to an interrogation room with the Huntress.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady," the Huntress said. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it," Ruby yelled.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back. And a slap on the wrist." Ruby yelped as the Huntress almost slapped her hand. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

A man with grey hair came in the room with a coffee mug, and a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose," he said. "You, have silver eyes." Ruby was confused of what he said, but the man continued."So, where did you learn to do this?"

"Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby replied.

"I see." The man placed the plate on the table, and Ruby started to eat. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow."

"Mmmmm, Thah muh unkul," Ruby tried to say while eating. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like, Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! Hooooo!"

"So I've noticed" the man said.

He put his mug on the table and said "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors."

"Well, I want to be a Huntress," she stated.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply at Beacon. You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help other, so I thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it.' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, CHAAA, you know!"

The Huntress was confused by what she just said, but the man was calm and said "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby answered. "You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin looked at his fellow Huntress, but she jut sighed, and then he said "Well okay."

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!" said Ruby's older sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"Please stop," Ruby said, trying to breath.

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean, it was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees'! I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be the normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby stated.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited," Yang asked.

"Of course I'm excited," Ruby said. "It's just…I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang went up to Ruby, hugged her while saying "But you are special."

"They robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, and the murderer, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities, and Maine, who may be deceased." The sisters turned to see a news segment being played. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

Then it turned to a woman named Lisa Lavender. "Thank you Cyrill. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now-"

It was disrupted by a holographic image of the Huntress Ruby saw earlier. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that," Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh"

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram disappeared, and Ruby said "Oh, Wow!" Every student looked outside to see the great Beacon Academy. Then Ruby said "Look, you can see Signal from here. I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now," Yang said. Then they both heard groaning, and saw a blonde boy about to puke.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby stated.

"I wonder who we're gonna met." "I just hope they're better than vomit boy. Oh gross, Yang you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross…!"

"Get away from! Get away from me!"

_They see you as small and helpless;  
They see you as just a child.  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

_Prepare for your greatest moments;_  
_Prepare for your finest hour._  
_The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

_We are lightning,_  
_Straying from the thunder,_  
_Miracles of ancient wonder._

_This will be the day we've waited for._  
_This will be the day we open up the door._  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution;_  
_Hope you're ready for a revolution._  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions._  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._  
_In time, your heart will open minds,_  
_A story will be told,_  
_And victory is in a simple soul._

**Sorry if this chapter was too long. I was thinking of making it into 2 parts, but I decided to make it into one. What will happen next in the story? Where is Bill Auditore? Whatever happened to Maine? Which characters will be added next? Some of the questions will be answered next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon Pt 1

Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon Part 1

The airship finally landed at Beacon, and the first person to get off was vomit boy, who puked in the nearest trashcan. All the students started to walk towards the academy.

"Wow," the two sisters said, gazing upon Beacon Academy.

"The view from Vale got nothing on this." Yang said. Then another student walked by Ruby, and she looked at his weapon.

"Ohh, ohh, sis. That kid has a collapsible staff. And she's got a fire sword." Ruby started going towards the students, until Yang pulled her back. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons," Yang said

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool."

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Then Ruby got out her scythe and said "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better."

Then, they looked back and saw another airship land. "That must be the people of Atlas," Yang said. Then she whispered to Ruby "I bet you 20 liens that they'll all be snobs."

"You're on." So far, all of them were snobs. They even saw a butler moving a carrier full of luggage. Then, they saw one boy come out of the ship. He didn't look like any of the other students, but he did look angry. He wore a white hoodie, blue jeans, and two armor platting on his arms. He carried two things, one luggage that looked normal, but the other was dripping oil.

"Ha, you owe me 20 liens." Ruby yelled.

Yang gave her the money, pulled her hood over her face and said "Now Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own."

"But, why would I need friends when I have you," Ruby asked.

Just when Yang was about to talk, students went behind her, as she said "Well actually my friends are here. Gotta go, catch up. Kay, c'ya, bye." Then, she left with her friends, leaving Ruby confused.

"Wait, where are you going," Ruby asked. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing?"

Ruby landed in the carrier, full of luggage, and heard someone shout "What are you doing?!" Ruby looked up and saw a girl in a dress.

"Uh, sorry," Ruby apologized.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" the girl said.

"Uhh?" Ruby picked up one of the cases, but the girl grabbed it and yelled

"Gimme that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh?"

"What are you, brain dead? Dust. Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She started to shake it around, and some of the dust was spilling out. Ruby got up, and the dust was near her nose, and she was about to sneeze. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Then, Ruby sneezed, and there was an explosion. One of the dust bottles landed near a black haired girl, who was reading a book. She picked it up and heard yelling. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry," Ruby tried to apologize.

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well…I…"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school." She said. "It's not just sparring and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters. So, watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!"

"It's Heiress, actually." They both turned to see the blacked hair girl. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Then, Weiss said "Finally, some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." the blacked hair girl added.

"What, how dare-! The nerve of-! Ugh!" Ruby giggled, as Weiss grabbed the bottle out of the girl's hand, and walked away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said as Weiss walked away. "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So, what's-" Ruby tried to talk to the other girl, but she was already walking away. Ruby collapsed on the floor, and said to herself "Welcome to Beacon."

Then there was a shadow, and she heard someone say "Hey." She looked up and saw vomit boy. "I'm Jaune," he said.

"Ruby." He picked up Ruby, but she let go of his hand and said "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

"That little, no one should disrespect me!" Weiss said to herself.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Auditore." said a voice.

"Don't start with me Legion. You know that you can't transform when you drink oil." Bill was using a screwdriver to try to get Legion unstuck.

"But a ship's oil is the best oil," Legion said. Bill kept screwing and unscrewing, when the tool slipped out of his hands. Weiss was walking, when she accidently dropped the bottle. They both tried to grab their things, when they looked up and saw each other.

"Um, hello."

"Hello there," Bill said. He picked up his screwdriver, and the Weiss's bottle. "I believe you dropped this."

"Thank you," thanked Weiss.

"My name is Bill."

"I'm Weiss."

Then, Bill noticed a bracelet on Weiss's arm. In the middle, it had a rounded triangle with an eagle at the bottom.

"That's a nice bracelet you have."

"Thank you, nice…screwdriver?"

"Thank you for trying. Now if you excuse me , Miss Schnee, I have to fix my friend." Weiss looked behind Bill, and said

"What friend?"

"Oh, he's the-" He turned around, but he saw no one there. "God damn it, Legion. I have to go. I'll see you around."

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident," Ruby yelled.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?"

"They will," Jaune said. "Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says, uh, never mind."

Ruby giggled, and then said "So, I got this thing." Ruby brought out Crescent Rose.

"Whoa, is that a scythe," Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"A what?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool," Jaune said.

"So what've you got," Ruby asked.

"Oh, uh, I got this sword."

"Oooooh."

"Yeah, I've got this shield too!"

"So, what do they do?" Ruby pressed a button that minimized the sword, so Jaune had to catch it.

When he did, he said "The shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"But, wouldn't weigh the same," Ruby asked.

"Yeah it does."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons," Ruby said. "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait. You made that?"

"Of course. All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great- grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me," Ruby said. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah. The classics."

"So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked.

"Why not. My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"Hmm. Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you." They looked around and saw everyone gone. "You think there might be a directory," Jaune asked. "Maybe, a food court." Ruby started to giggle. "Some sort of recognizable landmark… Is that a 'no'?"

"Yeah, that's a no."


	4. Chapter 3:The Shining Beacon Pt 2

Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon Part 2

Jaune and Ruby finally found out where they needed to go, and were greeted by a robot.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! Please find a place to stand, and wait for an announcement," it said.

Then, another student said "Man, what a stupid animatronic!"

"Who are you calling animatronic, buster." The student turned around, but the robot went back to greeting students.

Then Ruby heard her sister yell "Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot." Ruby was about to go, until she remembered Jaune.

"Oh, hey I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Hey wait," Jaune tried to say, but Ruby already left. "Great! Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" As he said this, a red-headed girl was watching Jaune.

* * *

"How's your first day going, little sister," Yang asked.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded," Ruby answered.

"Yikes, Meltdown already."

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was a fire, and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ugh, I wish. The only two things that were good was that I met someone who is kinda like me, and that robot greeting me."

Yang turned around, and asked "What robot?"

"The robot over-" Ruby tried to point to the robot, but it was gone. 'Where did he go?'

Weiss was standing, and waiting, for something to happen. Then, she saw Bill, and waved at him to make him come to her. "So, did you find your friend," she asked.

"Yeah, he was standing near the front, pretending to be a VI robot. Then he kept pranking people."

"Ugh, he can't be worse than this one girl from earlier."

"Tell me about it, I-." But Weiss wasn't listening to him anymore. She turned around, and gave an angry look. She kept looking at a girl in a red hood. Bill listened in on her conversation.

"Any way, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

'Oh no' Bill thought.

"You," Weiss yelled.

"Oh god, it's happening again," Ruby yelled back, flying up and landing in Yang's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Then, Yang said. "Oh my god, you really exploded."

"It was an accident! It was an accident," she tried to apologize, but Weiss just gave her a pamphlet. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize their customers themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

But all that Ruby said was "Uhhh…"

"You really want to start making things up to me," Weiss asked.

"Absolutely."

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Yang then said "Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied. "Great idea sis! Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies! And you can introduce me to your friend."

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss sarcastically said. Jaune looked up after someone said that, and saw a cute girl with white hair, and wearing a dress.

'She looks cute' Jaune thought.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked.

"No!"

"My names Bill, by the way," Bill inturupted, and then shook Ruby's and Yang's hand.

Then, the announcement began.

"Ahem. I'll keep this brief." They all looked up to see Professor Ozpin on the stage. Ruby also noticed Professor Goodwitch, and three others in back. One of them was Wash, and the two others wore gray suits like Wash, but one of them had some orange, and the other had some green. Ozpin continued his speech. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your crafts and acquire new skills. And when you have you finished, plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Everyone was confused, except Bill, of what Ozpin just said. Why would he say things like that?

Glynda then said "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of off," Yang said. Then, Ruby replied "Almost like he wasn't even there." "But he was right." They all turned to Bill in confusion. "I mean, we're all just kids now. We have nothing to give. But when we're done with our four years, we'll be ready." Jaune completely ignore Bill, and said to Weiss "I'm a natural blonde, you know!"

* * *

It was now night and the students were already sleeping. But some of them were getting ready to. Not Bill, he was on a sleeping bag, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" He looked up to see Weiss.

"It's a story about a war." Bill answered.

"What kind of war?"

"I have no idea. At first the soldiers were fighting about a flag, but now they gotten onto a lot of trouble."

"How many books are there?" But before he could answer her, there was a ruckus starting in the ballroom. "Excuse me," she said, and started to take care of the situation.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Ruby was writing a letter, when Yang came out of nowhere and said "It's like a big slumber party."

She laid down on her sleeping bag, when Ruby said "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

"I know I do." She sexually growled as she kept looking at some boys without their shirts on, but then Jaune walked by wearing footie pajamas. He noticed Yang looking this way, and looked at her. Yang looked in disgust, then noticed Ruby writing on something. "What's that," she asked.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awww, that's so cuute!" Yang shouted.

Ruby threw a pillow at her and yelled "Shut up! I didn't get take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend. That's a 100% increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just have one friend, and one enemy." Ruby then threw her dog shape pillow at Yang. Then Yang said "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." Then, someone lit a candle, and Ruby looked to see who lit it. She saw the black haired girl from earlier reading a book.

"That girl," Ruby whispered.

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang got up, and pulled Ruby to get up.

"Hey wait! What are you doing!" Ruby yelled.

* * *

The black haired girl looked away from her book to see a blonde hair girl pulling the girl that exploded towards her position.

"Helloooo!" the blonde hair girl yelled. "I believe you two may know each other!"

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" "Uhh yeah, my name's Ruby." The girl started to read her book again. "But you can just call me… Actually you can just call me Ruby."

The girl just said "Okay."

"What are you doing," Yang whispered.

"I don't know, help me."

"So, what's your name?"

"Um, Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister. I like your bow."

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your pajamas."

"Right," Blake replied.

"Nice night, don't you think," Yang asked.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." There was silence. "That I will continue to read." Another second of silence. "As soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said.

"What's it about?"

"Huh?"

"Your book," Ruby said. "Does it have a name?"

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body."

"Oh yeah. That's real lovely," Yang said.

"I love books," Ruby continue.

"Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that," Blake asked. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will," Ruby answered. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves."

Then Blake finally said something. "That's very ambitioious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Then, Ruby said "Well that's why we're here, to make it better."

Then Yang hugged her sister and said "Ohh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

"Cut it out." Then Ruby and Yang started to fight.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to-" she never finished her sentence as Weiss came along, and shouted

"What in the world is going one over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

Then, Weiss and Yang both realized who it was and shouted _"Oh, not you again!"_

"Shh!" Ruby shushed. "Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep."

"Oh, now you're on my side," Weiss said.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Then, Blake blew out her candle, and went to sleep.

**Well, all of team RWB****2****Y has finally met. And I hope you guys loved the RVB book reference. And the two characters next to Wash that are coming soon. And I promise to make Bill be more to the story, and make him more badass. Be sure to review my story.**


	5. Chapter 4:The First Step Pt 1

Chapter 4:The First Step Part 1

It was now morning at Beacon, and a boy, with a pink streak of hair, started to wake up. And all he saw was an orange haired girl starring at him.

"Wake up, lazy butt!" The boy groaned as he rose, and all the girl said "Its morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning!"

* * *

They were now in the boys' restroom, and as the boy was brushing his teeth, the girl said "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we get kicked out, or anything. I mean, you're the perfect student, and, well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know." Bill was also in the restroom, when he saw the girl in the BOYS' RESTROOM! He was questioning about this event, but just gave up on life, and went back to brushing his teeth.

* * *

The two were back in the ballroom, and the boy was tying a knot, while the girl was brushing her hair and said "We've been friends for so long! What are the odds we still be together? Well, I mean, not together- together. Not that I'm saying you're not handsome, you are handsome. But that would just be weird, right?"

* * *

They were now in the cafeteria, eating pancakes, and the girl tried to talk with her mouth full. "Right, what was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together." As she finished her pancakes, she said "Oh, we should come up with some sort of plan. To make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribed that headmaster? No, that won't work. He has a school."

* * *

They were now in the locker room getting their weapons.

"I know, we'll have some sort of signal," she continued. "Like a distress signal. A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora," the boy finally said.

"Yes Ren?" Lie Ren, or Ren for short, got his submachine guns ,or as he called them Stormflower, and put them in his sleeves and said "I don't think sloths make a lot of noises."

Ren thought Nora would be disappointed of his answer, but she just shouted "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on Nora. Let's go," Ren said.

"Well, not together- together."

The two walked past Ruby and Yang, and Ruby said "I wonder what those two are so worked up about?"

"Oh, who knows," Yang replied. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep," Ruby replied."No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking." She pulled out Crescent Rose and started hugging it.

"Well, remember Ruby. You aren't the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groaned as Yang said this, and said "You sound like Dad. Ok, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I. Drink. Milk."

"But what about when we form teams," Yang asked.

"I don't know. I'll just be on your team, or something."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else team."

"My dearest sister, Yang. Are you applying you don't want to be on the same team as me?"

"What, no. Of course I do. I just thought, I don't know, maybe it'll help you break out of your shell."

"What the-!? I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely-"

"Ridicules!" Jaune walked by, looking at a piece of paper, and said "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered to count that high. Oh, why does this have to happen today?" As he kept searching, he walked by Weiss, a red-headed girl, and Bill, who were also getting their weapons.

Then, Weiss said "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought of whose team you like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself."

"Hm… I'm not quite sure," Pyrrha answered. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well that sounds grand," Pyrrha said.

"Great!" 'This will be perfect,' Weiss thought. 'The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'

"You know what else is great? Me." Weiss looked behind her and saw Jaune standing there. "Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again," Weiss said.

All that Bill said was "Are you ok Weiss? You zoned out there for a minute."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and said "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

Jaune ignored her, and said to Weiss "Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss. Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed," Jaune said. "So, been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would be a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually," Pyrrah said, interrupting Jaune's poor attempt of flirting with Weiss. "I think the teams are comprised of four students each. So-"

"You don't say? Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team." Weiss interrupted them and said

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again," Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it," Jaune said.

"Ugh, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row! A new record."

"The what?"

Weiss was now mad, and shouted "She's on front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped and shouted "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah," Pyrrha replied. "It was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss then interrupted and said "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

"I guess not. Sorry."

"Actually Jaune," Pyrrha started. She put her hand on his shoulder and continued. "I think you'd make a great leader!"

"Ah, stop it."

"Seriously, please stop it," Weiss said. "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings? Find a place for you? What do you say?"

Jaune went closely up to Weiss, and she shouted "Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?!" Jaune looked back, but only to be thrown back be Pyrrhas weapon, Miló, and stuck upon an locker.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha apologized.

Then, there was an announcement. _"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."_

Pyrrha got Miló of Jaune's hood, and said "It was nice meeting you!"

"Like wise."

Then, Bill went up to Jaune and said "Nice try there, ladies man," then, he walked away.

Jaune then heard someone say "Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Jaune turned to see Ruby and Yang.

As Ruby was help Jaune up, he said "I don't understand. My dad said all woman look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start. And I'm surprised that Bill guy didn't get angry at you for flirting with Weiss, as he obviously has a crush on her." Just then, a soda can was thrown at Yang, but she dodged it and shouted "What! It's true!"

"Come on Jaune, let's go," Ruby said, carrying Jaune out of the locker room.

* * *

All the first year students were now at Beacon Cliff, when Professor Ozpin started his speech. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Then, Professor Goodwitch said "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

"What, oh," Ruby sadly said.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon," Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ruby did not like what she was hearing. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's whole world was shattered after she heard this. "WHAT!"

"See! I told you," Nora said.

Then Ozpin continued "After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune gulped as he said this, and Nora only smiled. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good. Now, take your positions."

Everyone was now getting ready to lifted off the ground, except Jaune, who was raising his hand and asking "Uh sir. I got , um, a question." Bill looked upon Emerald Forest, but did not like what he saw. He started walking away from his position, but only to be yelled at Professor Goodwitch.

"Excuse me, Mr. Auditore. But are forfeiting your placement at this academy?" Bill stopped and said nothing.

After a short period of silence, Bill finally said "No, Professor Goodwitch. I'm just getting a head start." Then, he started running towards the platform, and just before he was lifted off the ground, he jumped up, and flew higher than anyone else.

After he was lifted off, Weiss followed him as well. Jaune continued to ask questions. "So, this landing strategy, thing. What is it? You're ,like, dropping us off, or something?"

"No. You will be falling," Ozpin answered.

"Oh. I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" More people were being flown up into the air.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh." Yang looked at Ruby one last time, and winked at her. Then, she put on her sun glasses, and was flown of the air, and Ruby followed. "So, um, what is a landing strategieeeee!" As all the students were in the air, Ozpin took one sip of his coffee.

**So, I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of things to do. So, I'm taking the OCXWeiss ship slow, but it will happen. Now, the main question is, who will be Bill's partner? Find out in the next few chapters. Remember to make a review for this story. I would like to hear some feedback about my story. This is my first time doing this.**


	6. Chapter 5:The First Step Pt 2

Chapter 5:The First Step Part 2

Off in the distance, a small Grimm bird, a Nevermore, was flying into the air. But as it flew upward, it was hit by a girl in a red hood.

"Birdie no!" Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and started shooting at the Nevermore. Then, she transformed it to scythe form and used the blade to grab a tree branch, and moved safely to the ground. Weiss was falling closer to the ground, when a holographic symbol appeared under her feet, and she used it to move to the ground.

* * *

Ren brought out Stormflower, and used the blades to stick upon a tree, and went down to the ground. He started wiping the dirt off his close, when he heard cheering. He looked up and saw Yang flying through the air.

Yang used her gauntlets, in gun mode, and was shooting her way through the trees. Yang was laughing as she was flying. Then, she finally flew towards the ground, and as she was jumping from tree to tree, she was getting closer to the ground. As she landed, she said "Nailed it."

* * *

Bill was farther than anyone, thanks to the extra boost he had. As he was flying, he looked down and saw a pack of Grimm resting in the shade. He grinned, and saw his target. A tree that looked climbable. He grabbed onto a branch, and started to climb down.

Pyrrha Nikos was using her shield, Akoúo̱, to slow herself down, and to smash through some trees that were in her way. As she landed onto a branch, she brought out Miló, and transformed it into a rifle. She used to scope to check her surroundings, but only saw a falling student. She zoomed in, and saw that it was Jaune Arc. She changed Miló into a spear, and threw it in Jaune's direction.

A few seconds later, she heard a _thunk_ and then Jaune yelled "Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Ruby finally landed on the ground, and only thought of one thing. 'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find.' "Yang! Yang," she yelled. 'Oh, this is bad. This is really bad,' Ruby thought. 'What if I don't find her? What if some finds her first?

'There's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus, she likes books. Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Maybe… Bill! No. I just his know name.

'Ugh, ok. Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake…Fine, I'll add Bill. Then there's-' As if on cue, Ruby slowed down before she ran over a student. But this student was none other than Weiss Schnee. Ruby remembered Ozpin's words.

'_The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.'_

Ruby smiled, as this would be a second chance to make a good impression. But Weiss had other ideas, as she walked away from Ruby.

"Wait," Ruby yelled. "Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates."

* * *

'No way,' Weiss thought. 'There is no way I'm partnering up with that dunce. I rather be with that idiot boy than her.' As she thought this, she heard someone struggling, and looked up. She saw Jaune stuck onto a tree by Pyrrhas weapon.

'You have two options Weiss,' she thought. 'Option A; Be partnered with an annoying little girl. Option B; BE partnered with a boy who keeps flirting with you..."

* * *

Weiss went up to Ruby, grabbed her hood, started to drag her, and said "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back," Ruby shouted.

* * *

"Hey wait," Jaune shouted. "Come back! Who's going to get me down from here!?" Then Jaune heard a familiar voice.

"Jaune?" He looked down and saw Pyrrha. "Do you have any spots left on your team," she asked, trying not to giggle.

"Very funny." Jaune then looked down, and smiled at Pyrrha. The funny thing to him was that she smiled back.

* * *

"What's the hurry," Ruby asked, trying to catch up to Weiss.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow," Weiss answered. "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" Before she could finish, Ruby appeared in front of her. "What the!"

"I'm not slow! See! You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did-!"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!"

Ruby put her arm around the heiress shoulder and said "You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss! And after it's all over, you're gonna be like 'Wow. That Ruby girl is really, really, cool, and I wanna be her friend!" Ruby then used her semblance to get a head start of finding the temple. Weiss was about to follow her, when she heard movement behind her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting!" There was no answer, and she still heard movement. "Ruby?" Then, she heard a lot of movement in every direction. "Ruby?" Then, she started to see bloody red eyes all around her. She turned around, and saw a Grimm. It was one of the most common ones, a Beowolf. "Ruby," she screamed. The Beowolf roared, and charged at Weiss.

**Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot of things to do right now. So, this may be the last one, at least for a while. Remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 6:Emerald Forest Pt 1

Chapter 6:Emerald Forest Part 1

On the other side of Emerald Forest, Yang was walking, and getting quite angry.

"Hellllooo," she yelled. "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?! I'm getting bored here!" She kept walking, when she heard noises coming from bushes behind her. "Is someone there?" She went towards the bushes, and looked behind it. "Ruby! Is that you?" But the only thing she saw was a Grimm. "Nope."

She backed away as the Grimm attacked. She turned to see which Grimm it was. It was a Ursa, a bear like creature, but with its skull showing and spikes coming out its back. She brought out her gauntlets, but had to dodge again when another Ursa tried to attack her. She now had to deal with Ursai. One charged at her, but was thrown back as Yang punched it. The other ran at Yang, but she had uppercut it and kicked it away.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood, would you," she calmly asked the Ursai. The monsters just roared. "You could just say no!" One Ursa charged at Yang, she backed flipped to dodge the claw. Yang just laughed and said "Geez. You two couldn't hit the broad side of a-" She stopped as she saw a yellow hair fall to the ground. "You." Her lilac eyes then turned red. The Ursai looked at each other, very confused. "You monsters!"

Then there were flames starting around her. She had incredible speed, like her sister. She started to attack one of the Grimm. After multiple hits, she gave one final punch, and the Grimm went through a couple of trees. She turned to deal with the other Ursa.

"What?! You want some too," she yelled. The Ursa was about to attack, when something stab it in the back. As it felled, Yang saw Blake with a ribbon in her hand. As Blake sheathed her weapon, she gave a grin at Yang. Yang broke the silence when saying "I could've taken him."

* * *

Weiss backed away as the Beowolf attacked.

'Remember your training, Weiss,' she thought. 'Head up, shoulders back. Right foot forward.' She brought her right foot forward, but quickly backed it away. 'Not that forward! Slow your breathing. Wait for the right time to strike. And…' She brought her sword, Myrtenaster, into attack position. 'NOW!' She sprinted towards the Beowolf for the kill, but only to be interrupted by her annoying new partner, Ruby.

"Gotcha," Ruby yelled. Weiss then had to move her sword away from Ruby. During that process, fire came out of Myrtenaster, and burned a tree. Ruby saw the tree burn, and had to quickly block a Grimm attack. She backed away, and bumped into the heiress.

"Hey watch it," Ruby yelled.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could've killed you!"

"You'll have to try harder than that," Ruby mumbled. The Beowolf were now surrounding them. The two students were now in a defensive position. Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose, but before she could attack, a flaming tree landed right next to them.

"We have to go," Weiss yelled. She practically dragged Ruby out of the burning part of the forest as the Beowolfs roared.

As they finally escaped from the fires, Ruby looked back at the smoke then looked at Weiss then yelled "What was that?! That should've been easy!"

"Well, perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes," Weiss started. "I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!"

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight! I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss started to walk away from Ruby. As she walked, not turning back, she heard Ruby yell, and a loud thud. Ruby had turn Crescent Rose into a scythe and chopped down a tree with one swipe. As they both walked away, a large feather had fallen near the tree.

* * *

Bill was looking around the forest, trying to find someone and his objective.

"Ok, so maybe I jumped it a little too early," Bill said to himself. "And now here I am talking to myself." As he was walking, he saw smoke from a distance. He ran towards the smoke, and saw what was happening. There was a lot of fire, and a lot of Beowolfs. But, he sighed in relief as he saw no evidence that someone was killed. A Beowolf heard him, and roared, signaling the others.

"Me and my big mouth," he said. As Bill stood there, he flicked his hand, revealing a blade. He twisted the blade so the point would go backwards. Then, he brought his hand to his face, then he swung his out, making the blade longer. Then, he ran towards the Grimm.

* * *

Somewhere else in the forest, Jaune and Pyrrha were walking through the forest, trying to find the ruins, when they both heard something.

"Did you hear that," Jaune asked.

"Gunfire," Pyrrha answered. "It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." They kept on walking, when Pyrrha pushed a tree branch out of the way, but the branch flew back, hitting Jaune in the face. "Jaune, I'm sorry."

"Hah, it's okay. Just a scratch." As he got up, Pryyha asked

"Why didn't you activate your aura?"

"Huh," Jaune answered.

"You're aura."

"Gazuntite."

"Jaune, do you know what aura is?"

"Psh, of course I do!" 'Of course I don't,' he thought. "Do _you_ know what aura is?" Then, Pyrrha began to explain.

"Aura is the manifestation of your soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh, yeah."

"With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about monsters," Jaune asked.

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right. That's why we fight them."

"It's not about why, it's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting."

"It's like a force field," Jaune exclaimed

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Then, she went up to Jaune and said "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uhh… Okay." She put her hand on his face, and they both started to glow. As they glowed, Pyrrha started to say something.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Pyrrha took her hand off of Jaune's face, and was breathing heavily.

"Pyrrha?"

"It's alright," she answered. "I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She grinned as the cut on Jaunes face went away. "You have a lot of it," Pyrrha stated. Jaune looked at his glowing hand as they glowed.

"Wow."

* * *

Ren was walking through the forest, with no partner. After a few more steps, he sensed something near him. Behind him was a giant snake-like Grimm, a King Taijitu, was about to attack. It was going around him, preparing to attack. Ren took his battle stance. Then, it finally attack. Ren dodged the attack, but had to block the second one. He landed perfectly, as the King Taijitu was again going around him. He got out Stormflower, jumped out of the Grimm's wrap, and started to fire. Then, he kicked the Grimm's head, and sliced at it. But it was not out yet. Ren dodged another attack, and used Stormflowers blade, and stab them into its head. He thought he had defeated it, but sensed another creature. He turned around and saw another King Taijitu, but a white one. He dodged this one's attack, and saw that both were ready to attack him.

Then, he started shooting at the two Grimm, but was struck down by one. He shouted "No!" He put his hands in front of him, and his aura protected him. He then let loose his aura shield and grabbed the King Taijitu's two front teeth, and threw them into the Grimm's head. Then, he brought his hand, and hit the side of its head, and the head exploded. He then started to run towards the other snake. Ren kept dodging its attack, and saw his weapons. He finally got back his weapons, and sliced the Grimm's head off.

As he put his sub-machine guns away, and dusted himself off, he heard a noise.

"Bhhrrrrra! Bhhrrrra!" Ren turned to see Nora hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like," Ren said.

Nora only brought her hand out, placed her finger upon Ren's nose and said "Boop."

**This was very hard to type after what happened at Rooster teeth. It's a sad thing to see a great person to pass away, especially Monty. Let me tell you guys a story on how I first saw one of Monty's works, but didn't know until today. I was young, and my brother and I saw a great animation called Haloid. After watching it, I wanted to know who made it so badly. Then, I discovered Red vs. blue, then Rooster teeth. I started to love the new animations Monty did for RVB, then he made his own show. After I saw the Podcast for Monty, I was shocked to find out that he made Haloid. Then I realized that he has been with me before he worked with Rooster teeth, and before I found them, making me smile at the Haloid's dance sequence, and seeing he used it in RWBY. And seeing that he worked hard making the action sequences, and never stopping. So, he would want all of us to be creative and work hard. So, I'll continue to work hard on this story, and series, for I have a lot of ideas. I'll show you guys my imagination, like Monty did. Monty was an amazing person, badass of Rooster teeth, god of DDR and RWBY. I'll miss you Monty. Rest in peace.**


	8. Chapter 7:Emerald Forest Pt 2

Chapter 7:Emerald Forest Part 2

Back on the cliff, Ozpin was watching over the forest. But, he got out his scroll to check on the students' progress, two in particular. As he watched the two, he heard a Glynda's voice.

"Another pair has been formed, sir," she said. "Mr. Auditore still needs to find a partner, though." She brought out her scroll, and show Ozpin footage of Nora and Ren. "The last two that were formed were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Then, she brought up footage of Jaune and Pyrrha. "Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos."

The headmaster just grunted as his friend said that. "I don't care what his transcripts say," Glynda started. "That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Then, she shut down her scroll and said "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current rate they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She started to walk away from the cliff, she turned around and said "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" After a few moments of silence, she asked again. "Professor Ozpin?"

Just then, she got a message on her scroll. She brought it out to see who it was. She saw it was from 'David Washington.' The message said 'Hey, have you seen my big size chess pieces anywhere? I can't find them.' Glynda's eyes widened as she read the message. She looked up from her scroll and asked "Please don't tell me you used Wash's chess pieces." "I'll send Felix to get them after the initiation," the headmaster said. As he said this, he kept watching the two students on his scroll. These students were Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

"It's definitely this way," Weiss shouted. After escaping the fires, they now were trying to find the temple. As the heiress was searching, Ruby was on the floor playing with leaves. "I mean, this way! It's definitely this way!" She started walking, but stopped, and walked back towards Ruby. "Alright, it's official! We passed it!"

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going," Ruby asked.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… the Forest Temple." Ruby just groaned. "Oh, stop it. You don't know where we are either!"

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean," Weiss loudly asked.

"It means you're a big, stupid, jerk and I hate you!"

"Ugh! Just keep moving," Weiss shouted.

Then, Ruby started mocking her partner. "'Oh, just keeping moving.' 'Hurry up.' 'Waaah, watch where you're going.' Why are you so bossy?!"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect! Not yet, but I'm still leagues better than you." She then started walk away. "You don't even know me," Ruby muttered.

Just then, they both heard noises behind them. It sounded like creature taking deep breaths. The two students took out their weapons, ready to attack. But, they both lowered their weapons when they saw that it was Bill, and the deep breathing was him using a fire extinguisher.

"Oh, hey, what's up," Bill said. He saw that their eyes were widened as they looked at him. "What's wrong?" They both pointed to his left leg. Bill looked down, and saw that there was a small flame on his leg. He used the fire extinguisher, then snapped his fingers, and the fire extinguisher disappeared.

"Whoa! Is you semblance holograms," Ruby asked.

"Oh, no. It's just a device I made."

"How does it work," Weiss asked.

"Well, the device goes around my middle finger." Then, he made his left hand into a gun gesture. "Then you make you hand like this. Then, think of what you want, then…" He pointed his hand to the ground, then lowered his thumb. Where he pointed, a small golden cat appeared.

"Aww, kitty," Ruby said, picking up the cat and petting it.

"What if you don't want it anymore," Weiss asked.

"If you don't want it anymore, then…" He snapped his fingers, and the cat Ruby was holding disappeared.

"No! You killed it," Ruby shouted, and then she dropped to the ground and pretended to cry.

"Does it make real people disappear," Weiss asked. As she said that, Ruby stopped fake crying, and gave an angry look to Weiss. While the two looked angrily at each other, Bill said

"Umm. Well, I'm just gonna go…this way."

As he was walking, Weiss said to her partner "Let's just follow him."

* * *

In another part of the forest, Blake and Yang had found a structure. "Think this is it," Yang asked. Blake just gave an 'what do you think' look, then started walking towards the structure. When they both made it to the structure, they noted that the package they needed to deliver were…

"Chess pieces," Blake questioned.

"Some of them are missing," Yang stated.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." As they were trying to choose, they saw a familiar brown haired boy coming from where they came from. "Hey Bill," Yang shouted.

"Oh, hey Yang! How's it go-!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Blake. She looked at him, and sighed. She was used to boys looking at her because of her beauty, but he was different. To her, he looked familiar.

'Do I know him," she thought.

Bill went up to her, brought his hand out, and said in a calm manor "Names Bill. Bill Auditore." Blake shook his hand and replied

"Names Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you." 'I swear I know him,' she thought.

"Hey Bill!" Bill turned towards Yang. "Have you seen Ruby," she asked.

"Yeah, I was with her."

"Wait. Are you two partners?"

"No, she's partners with Weiss," he answered.

'That can't be good,' Yang thought. "Well, where are they now?"

"They should be here any minute now." As he said this, he kept looking up.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Ren was trying to keep watch of his partner.

"Nora! Don't go too far."

"But I love climbing trees," Nora shouted from the trees.

"I know you love climbing trees, but stay close." There was no answered from the orange haired girl. "Nora?"

"Ren, I think I know how we can get around faster!" Ren ran towards the voice, but found out that this was Nora's worst plan ever.

"You got to be kidding me."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha kept looking for their destination, when they stumbled upon a cave. "Think this is it," he asked. After a few struggling minutes of trying to make a torch, they finally went inside.

"I'm not sure this is it," Pyrrha stated.

Jaune just sighed and said "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for maybe five more feet?" Then, he tripped over a rock, dropped the torch, and it went out.

"Ow."

"Do you feel that," Pyrrha asked.

"Soul-crushing regret?"

"No. It's…warm."

* * *

Back at the temple, Blake, Yang, and Bill were still trying to pick a chess piece. Yang went up to a White Knight Chess piece.

She picked it up and yelled to Blake "How about a cute little pony?!"

Bill just giggled, while Blake said "Sure," and smiled at her partner.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." During their talk, Bill kept looking at the 'clear' sky.

* * *

Back at the cave, Pyrrha and Jaune kept going deeper, until they found a glowing light.

"That's the relic," Jaune shouted. He went towards it to grab it, but it backed away. "Hey, bad relic." He then jumped and grabbed hold of it. "Gotcha!"

"Jaune." Then, he saw red eyes in the darkness.

* * *

Bill was about to grab a chess piece, but was interrupted by a loud, girlish scream.

"Some girl's in trouble," Yang yelled. "Blake, Bill, did you guys hear that?" But the two weren't interested of the scream, but of the sky.

* * *

Back at the cave, Pyrrha ran out of the cave, and what followed her was a giant Death-Stalker, a scorpion type of Grimm. Pyrrha got out Miló and Akoúo̱ as Jaune yelled

"Why?! Oh,Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Do something!"

"Jaune, whatever you do, don't let-" But the Death-Stalker swung its tail, and sent Jaune flying. "Go." She turned back to the Grimm, but saw how huge it was. She scratched the back of her head, and sprinted away.

* * *

"Guys, did you hear that? What should we do?" The two just looked at her and pointed to the sky. As Yang looked up, she heard something.

"HEAD'S UP!"


	9. Chapter 8:Players and Pieces

Chapter 8:Players and Pieces

"Ruby," Weiss yelled to her partner. Ruby tried to look back at her partner as she grabbed hold of the flying creature. "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine," Ruby yelled. "Stop worrying!"

"I am SO far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"IN A BAD WAY! In a VERY BAD WAY!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?"

"What are you, insane?!" But she got no answer, as the red-hooded girl had already jumped. "OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE RED-"

* * *

"Guys, did you hear that? What should we do?" The two just looked at her and pointed to the sky. As Yang looked up, she heard something.

"HEAD'S UP!" The blonde girl looked up to see her sister falling from the sky. Before she fell to the ground, Jaune Arc flew out of nowhere and pushed Ruby out of the way, and into the trees. "What was that," Ruby questioned. After she came to her senses, she saw Jaune hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune said.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky," Blake asked.

"And did Jaune just fly out of nowhere," Bill asked as well.

"I-" But before Yang could say anything, they all heard an explosion in the forest. An Ursa emerged from the trees, but a shot was heard behind it before it attack.

"Yee-haww!" The Grimm felled, and on its back was the hyper-active Nora. "Awh, it's broken," Nora sadly said.

"Nora?!" They all looked behind the dead Ursa to see Ren breathing heavily. "Please. Don't ever do that again," Ren pleaded. But, he didn't hear an answer, so he looked up and saw that Nora wasn't there.

Nora was near the ruins, and looked amazed as she looked at a White Rook chess piece. She picked it up and started singing a tune.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA," Ren screamed.

"Coming Ren," Nora replied, and happily skipped towards her partner.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa," Blake asked, again.

"I-" But Yang was interrupted again as Pyrrha came running in, evading the Deathstalker.

As she was running, she saw everyone near the ruins.

"RUN," she yelled.

"Pyrrha," Jaune shouted, struggling to get down.

"Whoa," Ruby said in amazement.

"Ruby!" Ruby ignored the blonde boy, and jumped down the tree.

"Ruby!" She turned to see her loving sister.

"Yang!"

The two were about to hug, when Nora came between them and yelled "NORA!" After a few seconds, Blake broke the silence when asking about Pyrrha's situation.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Then, Yang finally had enough.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," she yelled, while flames were starting around her, and her eyes turning red. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" After a few moments of silence, Ruby tried to get her sister's attention, while looking up.

"Um… Yang." She looked up, but only to see Weiss hanging onto a giant Nevermore.

"How could you leave me," the heiress yelled.

"I said jump," Ruby answered.

"She's gonna fall," said Blake.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling," Ren replied. They all turned to Bill, who was still looking up.

"What," he asked. They all pointed to Weiss falling. "Oh." Then, he started running towards Weiss.

* * *

Jaune finally got unstuck from the tree, and was happy to see Weiss falling.

'This is my chance,' he thought. He jumped from the tree and caught 'his Snow Angle.' "Just dropping in," he said, grinning. Weiss would be happy, if they weren't 90 feet high! Jaune noticed too, and did not plan for this. "Oh god!" They both hold on to each other as they fell. "Nooo!"

On the ground, Bill had his hand out, and kept saying "I got you! I got you! I got-" He backed as Jaune fell to the ground. A few seconds later, Weiss felled on Jaune's back.

"My hero," she sarcastically said.

"My back."

"Uh… Jaune, are you ok," Bill asked.

"Yeah, I'm fantastic," Jaune painfully said.

* * *

Near the ruins, Pyrrha was flown back next to the rest of the group.

"Great! The gang's all here," Yang said cheerfully. "Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it." Ruby brought out Crescent Rose, and started running towards the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait," Yang yelled to her sister.

"She was just joking," shouted Bill. Ruby made her weapon into scythe form, and fired to make her go faster. But before she could attack, the Grimm counter attacked, and she fell to the floor.

"Don't… Don't worry! Totally fine." But, she turned around, and had to run away from the Deathstalker.

"Ruby!" Yang started to run towards her sister. While Ruby was running, the Nevermore was right on top of her, and started firing its feathers at the students. As the feathers flew, one of the stabbed Ruby's hood-cape. Yang had to stop moving as well, to not get stabbed. The young girl was now struggling to get free.

"Ruby, get out of there," Yang yelled.

"I'm trying!" The Deathstalker was now next to Ruby, ready to attack. Finally, the Grimms stinger came down upon her.

"Ruby!" As Yang was still trying to get to her, a familiar person was already there, protecting her.

"You are SO childish!" Ruby opened her eyes, and saw her partner and a wall of ice.

"Weiss?"

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style," the heiress continued. "And I supposed, I can be a bit…" The two were both silent. "Difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if YOU quit trying to show off, I'll be… Nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off," Ruby started. "I want you to know, I can do this."

"You're fine." Then, Weiss started to walk away. As she was walking, she passed Bill, who was smiling. "Quiet you," she scolded.

After she left, Ruby whispered "Normal knees." She got up, and looked in amazement as the Deathstalker struggled to be free from the ice wall. She turned, but only to see Yang, who hugged her tightly.

"So happy you're okay," she said.

After they all regrouped, Jaune stated "Guys! That thing's circling back! What are we going to do?"

"Look," Weiss started. "There's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Then, she pointed to the chess pieces.

"She's right," Ruby said, agreeing to Weiss. "Our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live… That is an idea I can get behind," Jaune said. Then, Ruby, Jaune, and Bill started to pick a chess piece. Ruby picked a White Knight piece, and Jaune picked a White Rook piece. Bill was about to choose, when he tripped over something. He looked down and saw it was another White Knight piece. He picked it up and decided this is his choice.

"Time we left," Ren stated, noticing the ice breaking.

"Right, let's go." They all started to follow Ruby and Jaune, except Yang, who was smiling at Ruby.

Blake went up to Yang and asked "What is it?"

"Nothing."

* * *

After running through the forest, all nine students finally made it to the cliff. But, their happiness was short lived as the Nevermore landed on top of a tower near the cliffs. They hid behind arches, thinking what to do next.

"Well, that's great," Yang shouted. Before they could think of a plan, Jaune saw the Deathstalker came out of the forest, and charged at them.

"Ah, man! RUN!"

Everyone started to run as Ren yelled to his partner "Nora, distract him!" As she was running, she dodge some flying feathers, and brought out her weapon, Magnhild, transformed it into a grenade launcher, and started firing at the flying Grimm.

"What do we do now," Bill yelled to Ruby.

"Um… Improvise," Ruby replied, stuttering. The hyper-active girl was so distracted by the Nevermore that she didn't notice the Deathstalker until Blake and Ren blocked the Grimm's attack. Seeing that Nora was in trouble, Weiss grabbed her, used her glyphs, and they both escaped.

All the students started going across a bridge that lead to the tower.

The Deathstalker was hot on their trail, so Pyrrha screamed "Go, go," and then she brought out and started firing at the Grimm. Ren and Blake started to join her, bringing out their weapons and shooting the Grimm. Before they could cross the bridge, the Nevermore went low, and destroyed the bridge. Ruby, Weiss, Bill, Yang, Jaune, and Nora made it to the other side, but the rest weren't so lucky. Jaune looked over to the other side, and saw the other three fighting the Deathstalker.

"The Nevermore is circling around," Yang yelled.

"I got it." She turned to look at Bill, who had pulled a string from a secret compartment in his bracer. He then pulled the string, aimed at the Nevermore, and let go. As he let go of the string, a loud _bang,_ that could be heard for miles, came from the bracer, and smoke near his hand. The bullet moved fast through the air, and hit the Grimm in the torso. Then, Bill slowly reloaded.

"That thing has to be faster," Ruby shouted.

"You're right," Bill replied. Then, he pulled out the string again, but this time, he pulled him towards his hand, and wrapped it around his middle and ring finger. As he did this, a button appeared. He pressed down on the button, and just like Ren's weapon, the bracer started spraying out bullets. "Fast enough," Bill joked, then starting to fire at the Grimm.

Jaune kept looking at the others, seeing that they couldn't keep defending.

"Man, we gotta get over there," Jaune shouted. "They need help."

Both Jaune and Nora went towards the edge as Nora yelled "Let's do this!"

"Yeah, but, uh, I can't make that jump." Nora just smiled, and swung her weapon at the blonde boy, and changed it into a hammer. Then, she jumped up, and was about to smash the end piece.

"WAIT! No no no!" She smashed the end, sending Jaune flying towards the other. Then, she placed her feet on the hammer piece, and pulled the trigger. She flew towards the others.

She brought Magnhild over her head and yelled "NORA, SMASH!" She bought it down, and smashed the Deathstalker.

The Grimm used its stinger to attack the orange haired girl, who was able to dodge it, but had backed up right into Blake, who now had fallen off the bridge. Blake looked up to see flames around the Nevermore. She then threw her pistol so it could attach itself to another bridge. But, a piece of rubble had fallen and hit the pistol. She realized now she was in trouble, but was saved by Bill, who had grabbed the pistol, and help her get on top of the Nevermore. He threw the pistol, she catched it and started to attack the head and backside. She saw that she wasn't doing any damage, and jumped of the Grimm.

She landed on top of the tower, where the others were at.

"Thanks," she thanked Bill. Then, she told all the others "It's tougher than it looks!"

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got," yelled Yang. As the Nevermore flew towards them, they all started turning their weapons into guns, and started to shoot at the Grimm. The Grimm flew into the tower, destroying it instantly. All of them then started to climb up the rubble to get to the nearest platform. As Weiss landed on a platform, she heard someone shouting her name.

She turned to see Bill yelling "Shoot over there." He pointed to the opposite of where the Grimm was.

"Why!"

"Just do it!" Without questioning him, she fired her dust to where he pointed to. As the dust flew through the air, something strange happened. One second, there was no one there, the next; the dust hit the Grimm that had the boy on its back. 'What just happened?'

Bill was now on the Nevermore's neck, stabbing it repeatedly, but Blake was right, it was tougher than it looked. He jumped, and landed on a platform. "None of this is working," Weiss said to Ruby. Ruby started to look at Blake, then at her sister.

"I have a plan," she said. "Cover me!"

* * *

Back at the other part of the bridge, the ground started to fail.

"We gotta move," Jaune stated. They all ran towards the Deathstalker, determined to get through. Pyrrha blocked an attack, then slashed at it. The other claw came at her, but was blocked by Jaune. Ren got on top of its stinger, and started shooting at it, making it loose. Then, Pyrrha threw Miló at the beast, hitting its eye. It swung its stinger, making Ren fly off.

"REN," Nora yelled. He then slammed against a wall.

Jaune got up and saw that the stinger was loose.

"Pyrrha," he yelled.

"Done." She threw Akoúo at it, slicing the stinger off and stabbing it in the head.

As she caught her shield, Jaune yelled "Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" Pyrrha brought Akoúo̱ over her head, then Nora sat on it while sitting on Magnhild, pulled the trigger, and flew up. As she flew back down, she smashed the Deathstalker again, sending it to the bottom of the canyon. The rest of the students made it to the other side just in time. Ren went next to them, but then he collapsed.

(RWBY Volume 1 ST 'Red Like Roses Part II')

They all turn to see the others fight off the Nevermore. Yang was firing her gauntlets in shotgun mode. One bullet hit the creature's face, which made it angry. It went towards her, but she jumped into its mouth, and used one hand to make sure it didn't close. With the other, she started firing in its mouth.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY!" The Nevermore was now disoriented, as it slammed against the cliff. Yang saw that her friends were in a formation, with Ruby in the middle of two pillars, Blake on one, and Weiss coming towards her. 'I see what's happening,' Yang thought. She started to go to the other pillar, while Weiss froze the tip of the Nevermore's tail. She backed away so she could take her position. Blake threw her weapon to Yang, then they both placed it on each side of the pillar.

Bill used his holograms to make it support better. Then, he noticed Weiss's ice breaking. He started to run towards it.

"Where are you going," Weiss asked.

"The ice is breaking," he answered. He kept running, but the ice broke apart, with the Grimm ready to fly. He put two holographic gauntlets on his hand so he could grab the Nevermore's tail. He tried to make sure the creature wouldn't fly off. But, the Grimm was slamming against the wall, making the rubble fall. He tried to dodge it, but one landed on his right eyebrow, and the left part of his lips.

Ruby turned Crescent Rose into a scythe, placed her feet on the part where the handle and blade met, and landed on the rope. Weiss then made a glyph that is the color of the rope, and placed it where Ruby landed.

"Of course you would come up with this idea," Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmp… Can I?"

Ruby than gave a confused look and continued saying "Can y-"

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Then, Weiss launched Ruby towards the Nevermore, while yelling at Bill "LET GO!" Bill heard her, and let go of the Grimm, and getting out of the way. Ruby brought her scythe to her neck, and started using her semblance, and Weiss's glyphs, to run up the mountain.

When she made it to the top, she used all her strength to slice the Grimm's head off. Then, the headless body fell down to the canyon. Everyone was amazed of what just happened. Ruby then walked up to the edge, and smiled at the view.

Back at the destroyed tower, Yang said "Well… that was a thing."

"Uh, I got a question?" They all turned to Bill, who had his hand covering his right eye. "How do _we_ get up there?"


	10. Chapter 9:The Five Way Team

Chapter 9: The Five Way Team

After they found a way, the 9 students finally made it back to Beacon. They all gathered up in the Auditorium to find out what happens next. When that got there, they heard yelling. They turned to see a very angry man in a gray and yellow suit speaking to Glynda. All that they heard from him were 'chess pieces.' After Glynda spoke to him, he asked her something. They don't know what he asked, but all he got from her was a nasty glare. He lowered his head, and walked away.

After their talk, Glynda went up to the microphone and said "If there's any student who needs medical attention right away, please go to the infirmary right now. If not, then wait here and await further orders." A group of students started to leave the Auditorium, and Bill wasn't one of them.

"Why aren't you going," Weiss shouted.

"It's just a scratch."

"Let the medical professionals decide."

"I'll be fine."

"That is a lot of blood," Ruby stated.

"_I said I'll be fine!"_

"You're friends are right." They all turned to see Professor Ozpin, with is mug in his hand. "Besides, _I _wouldn't want to lose a student because of blood loss," he said.

As he started to walk away, Bill asked "Sir. Were any students lost." There was a moment of silence when Ozpin finally answered his question.

"No there wasn't, Mr. Auditore." Then, he continued walking away. Bill had a worried look on his face, and walked out of the building to go to the infirmary. All four girls were all worried about Bill, and decided to follow him.

* * *

Bill was walking peacefully, when he heard Ruby's voice.

"Are you ok?" Without even turning, Bill answered her question.

"Yes, Ruby. I'm perfectly fine." After a silent walk, they finally made it to the infirmary. A nurse walked up to him and said

"Please, take a seat, and a doctor will be right with you." He took a seat, and after a few minutes, the doctor finally arrived.

"Ah, Bill Auditore. What a surprise." Bill turn to see a familiar face.

"Dr. Akin." The two shook hands.

"Uh… What," Ruby questioned.

"Oh, this is a family friend, Dr. Allen Akin," Bill explained.

Dr. Akin just gave a grin, and said "Why, Bill. I knew you were a ladies man." He patted Bill's back and continued. "But, I didn't think _you_ were _that_ smooth with the ladies."

Bill's face was redder than Ruby's hood. Even the girls' faces were red, except for Yang's, who was just laughing.

"Now," Dr. Akin continued. "Let's see what you got yourself into now." He studied Bill's cut and stated "I can put some stitches on it, but, I must warn you. There will be scars."

"Do whatever you can Doctor," Yang sarcastically started. "I think that face of his is the only thing that makes him hot."

Bill's face reddens even more, and he shouted "Fuck you!"

After a few minutes, Dr. Akin applied the stitches and said "Now, you need to come back every day after class for the first week so I can clean the cuts. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, run along." Then, he walked away.

"Bill, are you ok?" He turned when Ruby asked the same question.

"Yes Ruby, I am."

"You don't seem fine," Weiss said, cutting in. She sat next to him and asked "What's wrong." After a few moments of silence, Bill said

"I'm… worried that I might not stay here."

"Why," they all asked.

"Well, for one reason, I never got a partner. I mean, aren't you suppose to get one. I just don't know."

"You're an idiot," Bill looked up as Weiss said that. "Why wouldn't they choose you. You're brave, caring, selfless, strong, smart-"

"Don't forget hot!"

"Yang!" Weiss continued.

"Those are all the traits of a huntsman." Bill said nothing, but he did smile.

"Thanks Weiss. I really needed to hear that."

"Why didn't you add hot?"

"YANG!"

"Why, Yang, I didn't know you were attracted to me."

"… Nope, changed my mind."

* * *

After all the students were in the Auditorium, Ozpin started to call teams. After a short while, he started with the last three.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." Team CRDL exited the stage, and the four approached.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkayrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you will work to ether as Team JNPR." Nora hugged Ren as their team was just formed. "Led by, Jaune Arc." Jaune was surprised by this change of events.

"Led by?"

"Congratulations, young man." Then, Pyrrha tried to give Jaune a friendly punch. But, she gave to much force, and Jaune fell to the floor.

After Team JNPR left the stage Ozpin began his speech for the last team. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Bill Auditore." Everyone was confused about this. There can only be 4 a team… right? "The five of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, and please don't forget the 2."

They newly formed team was confused of what he just said. But, they all looked at the projection of their team and saw it was spelled out as RWB2Y.

"Led by, Ruby Rose. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for the first five student team to attend Beacon Academy." Everyone clapped and cheered. Yang shouted "I'm so proud of you," and hugged her. Then, Ozpin said "It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

In a warehouse in somewhere in Vale, Roman Torchwick was on the phone.

"Yes, that's why I called."

"…"

"Well, find someone soon if you want me to help you."

"…"

"Yes, I already have a person in mind, but if _he_ wasn't invincible, then why wouldn't she be?"

"…"

"Him?"

"…"

"Yes I have a problem. If he's infiltrating Beacon, then he can't spend all his time protecting me."

"…"

"Well, then just get him when you can."

He slammed the phone down, already having a stressful day. He brought out a cigar, and started smoking. Then, a hooded faunus walked next to him with a cart. Roman gave the faunus five credit cards.

As the faunus picked them up, Roman said "Open it." The faunus did as he was ordered to. When he opened it, he saw that it was filled with dust crystals. Roman picked one up and said "We're going to need more men."


	11. Chapter 10:The Badge and The Burden Pt 1

Chapter 10:The Badge and The Burden Part 1

After all teams were assigned rooms, Team RWB2Y went to sleep. The next morning everyone, except Weiss, woke up and got dressed for their first day. Then, Weiss finally woke up. As she rose from her bed, yawning, a certain red-headed girl was on her bed, and used a whistle to wake up her partner.

As Weiss fell off her bed, Ruby yelled "Good morning team RWB2Y!"

"What in the world is wrong with you," Weiss shouted, now wide awake.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business!"

Weiss got up from the floor and said "Excuse me?"

"Decorating," Yang shouted.

"What?!"

"We still have to unpack," Blake said, opening one of her suitcases and letting her things fall to the floor. "And clean."

Then, Bill came out of their bathroom, in his Beacon uniform, and said "And find me a place for me to go when you girls change, and a place for me to sleep." He cracked his back, and painfully said "There is no way in hell I'm going to sleep under that desk again." He went up to the desk and muttered "Satan himself made this desk."

"Hey, there's a note," Yang said. Bill picked it up and read it.

_'Dear Team RWB2Y, there's a reason why I chose that dorm for all of you. See, there are these underground rooms in some dorms. And it so happens that there is one in your dorm. I tell you this so a certain boy on your team has a place to go while the others can go about their business. Sincerely, Ozpin.'_

He searched for this 'secret room' until he found it under the rug. Bill opened the small square door, looked inside, and said "Well… that's one problem solved.

"What about a bed," Ruby replied.

"I think I got that one covered."

Bill went into the corner, where they put their things, and got a weird looking suitcase. He placed it on the ground, and pushed a button. After he pushed, he stepped back, and the suitcase transformed into a familiar person, or robot.

"Aha! See Yang," Ruby yelled. "That's the robot I was talking about!" The robot whole body was black, with some red strips. The head did not look human, no; it folded into a upside down 'U', and a single blue eye inside.

"Greetings," it started. "My name is LG:501, but you may call me Legion. It is nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Hello," said three of the girls, except Ruby.

"Hello, badass robot… guy."

"Well hello. My analysis believes that you must be Ruby Rose, 15 years old, and Team Leader of RWB2Y." He went up to Yang and started again.

"You must be Yang Xiao Long, 17 years old, and sister of Ruby Rose." He looked at her very carefully, and continued. "You must explain to me one day about that."

"Wait…What?" He then walked up to Blake and said

"You are Blake Belladonna, 17 years old, and partner to Yang Xiao Long. It is wonderful to meet all of you. And, if you ever need training, don't hesitate to ask."

"What about me?" His one eye turned white as he heard Weiss talk. Then, it returned to normal color, and started.

"Oh, how could I forget Miss Weiss Schnee, 17 years old, partner to Ruby Rose, and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss smiled as Legion said this.

"And, an interest to Bi-"

"Ok, that's enough for now," Bill interrupted. Before Weiss could ask what Legion was about to say, when Ruby again blew the whistle.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Bill, Yang, and… Legion," Ruby stuttered. Then, she started again. "And their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" She shot her hand into the air and shouted "Bonzai!" Everyone else, except Weiss, went next to their leader and shouted the same thing. Weiss just sighed and shook her head.

After Weiss got dressed, Team RWB2Y started to decorate. Bill went up to the square door, kicked it open, and jumped in. Then, Legion started to carry his stuff, and dropping it into the hole. Yang got out a poster which had the boy band 'The Achieve Men,' and put it up. On the other side of the room, Weiss put a huge portrait of the forest of Forever Falls. Near the window, Blake was putting her books away, when she accidently pulled out a book called 'Ninjas of Love.' Her eyes widen, and she put her book back into her suitcase. Ruby didn't notice Blake hide the book. She just brought out Crescent Rose, and sliced part of the windows curtains.

After Legion sewed back the curtain, the dorm was complete, apart from all the beds piled in the middle.

"This isn't going to work," Weiss stated.

"It is a bit cramped," replied Blake. Then, they all heard pounding.

"Um, guys?" They all started to stare at the beds.

"Oh, I forgot to get him out of there," Legion said.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff," Yang said.

"Or." They all looked at their leader. "We could ditch the beds. And replace them with BUNK BEDS!"

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous," Weiss said.

"And super awesome," Yang shouted.

"It does seem efficient," Blake replied.

"And, we will save a life," Legion said.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!"

"Ha, I think we just did," Ruby replied. Blake, Yang, and Legion all gave thumbs up, while Weiss just pouted.

After they made their homemade bunk beds, they stood back and all smiled at their work.

"Objective complete!" Ruby had placed her bed on top of Weiss's, well; more like tied it to the roof with rope. Yang and Blake used piles of books to carry the bed.

Then, Bill jumped out of the secret room and said "I'm free."

Ruby got on to her unstable bed and said "Alright, our second order of business is classes." She had said 'classes' with a sad look. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At nine we've got-"

"What," Weiss interrupted.

"Did you say nine o'clock?!"

"Um…"

"It's eight fifty-five, you dunce!"

She ran out their dorm, and down the hall. Across the hall, was Team JNPR's dorm. Both teams looked out their doors, when Ruby said "To class!" Team RWB2Y started to run to class. "Class," Jaune questioned. He then started to run after RWB2Y screaming "We're going to be late!" The rest of JNPR started to run, while Legion left his room, closed JNPR's door, and went back to his room, and back to work. As they were running, they all failed to notice Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch. Glynda checked her watch to see how late they were, while Ozpin was sipping his tea, then trying to pull it off.

* * *

The two teams barely made it in time for their first class with Professor Port.

"Monsters," he started. "Demons, prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as PREY." Team RWB2Y sat in the front, while JNPR sat in the middle. Ruby was sleeping, but was awaken when Port started laughing. Port thought everyone would agree with him, but was only met with dead silence. "Uh… And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe-havens in an otherwise treacherous world.

"Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" He winked at Yang as he said this.

"Uh, ha…ha," was all that Yang said. Bill brought his hands up to his mouth, trying not to laugh. Then, he started his speech again.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Ayyyy-yep!" Every student turned to see one boy standing, with his hand in the air. Moments later, he sat back down. Professor Port continued.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy…"

Weiss was sitting quietly, listening to Port's story, while her partner was drawing on her paper.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter' he told me…" Ruby started giggling while looking at her paper. She brought it up to show her team. It was a stick figure of Port, with stink lines around him, and under him said 'Professor Poop.' Everyone, except Weiss, giggled, but was silenced when Port shushed them.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high."

He slowly bowed and said "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" As he said this, Ruby was balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. "A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Ruby fell asleep again. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Ruby started to pick her nose, which made Weiss very angry. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?" She shot her hand in the air shouting

"I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" He then gesture his hand to a cage, with a very angry Grimm inside.

"Wait a minute?" Bill got up and said "Did anyone see that when we came in?"

"No!" He was about to say something but stopped, sat back down, and started to question life.


	12. Chapter 11:The Badge and The Burden Pt 2

Chapter 11: The Badge and the Burden Part 2

Weiss changed back to her regular attire, ready to fight the Grimm. Then, she heard her team cheering from their seats.

"Go, Weiss," Yang shouted.

"Fight well," Blake said, holding a little flag saying 'RWB2Y.'

"Go get it," shouted Bill. Then, her leader shouted

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWB2Y!" Weiss ignored everyone, except Ruby.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um... Sorry..."

"Allllright!" They all turned to see Professor Port next to the cage, with an axe. "Let the match... _begin_!"

Port brought down his axe, breaking the lock, and opening the cage. The Grimm came out, and charged at Weiss. She used Myrtenaster to block the attack, and escaped the Grimm. She then started to study the Grimm. It was a Boarbatusk , a pig like creature with large tusks and four eyes.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_, were you," Port said.

"Hang in there, Weiss," Ruby shouted. She pointed her sword at the Boarbatusk, then using her glyphs to speed her up, and attacked the creature. She thought she had it, but Myrtenaster was caught by its tusks.

"Bold, new approach. I like it," Port said.

Then, Ruby shouted "Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

The heiress glared at her leader as the Grimm knocked her weapon out of her hand.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" She looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge at her. She rolled out of the way, and towards her sword.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby was hurt by her partner's rebuttal. The Boarbatusk leaped into the air and rolled into a ball. Then, it launched itself at Weiss. Weiss stood there, until she used one of her glyphs to knock it on its back. She jumped into the air, went down, and stabs the Grimm's torso, silencing the creature.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are _indeed_ in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Weiss stood up, and tried not to notice Ruby's sad glare."I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" Weiss did nothing but leave the room in a hurry, leaving her team.

Team RWB2Y and JNPR watched leave as Jaune muttered "Sheesh, what's with her?" The remaining members of team RWB2Y look at each other with the same question. Then, Ruby got up, and went after her teammate, while the others went to their dorm.

* * *

Bill opened the door, only to see Legion in between the two bunk beds.

"Well, hello, and welcome back. How was your first day?"

"A little bit of drama,"

"A little bit?" He turned to Blake and said

"Fine! A bit of drama."

"A bit," Yang questioned.

"FINE! A lot of drama! What do you guys want from me?"

"So, where is this fifth bed," Yang asked.

"Right here." He pointed his finger between the beds.

"Uh… Where?"

"Hmm… the old hidden bed. Good one Legion." He patted the robot's back.

"I aim to please," Legion said.

"So, where's the button?"

"Right here." He gesture his hand to the side of the bookcase. As he pushed it, a bed suddenly appeared.

"Well… That solves problem number two," Bill said. Then, he dropped his things in the corner, and went towards the door.

"Where are you going," Blake asked.

"To the infirmary," he answered, as he went out the door. Blake was about to go to her bed, when she saw her partner with a big grin.

"What?"

"Blake, please don't tell me _you_ have a crush on him."

"What, no. Of course not."

"Then why would you ask him where he was going?"

"Isn't that a thing to ask a teammate?"

"Bullshit, I think you're lying."

"Language please."

She turned to the robot and said "You can't tell me what to do. You're not an adult."

"Yeah, you're right. Fuck it, I'm done." He then pushed a button on the back of his neck and turned back into a suitcase. She turned around to keep teasing her partner, but saw that she went into the bathroom.

"Well played, Blake. Well played."

* * *

"Weiss!" The heiress turned around and shouted

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffed and asked "What did I do?"

"That's just it," Weiss continued. "You've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by _you_. I've studied _and_ trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." She turned around and said out loud "Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby looked more hurt as Weiss said that. She turned around and saw Professor Ozpin standing behind her, with a mug in his hand.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well," he said.

"Is she right," she asked. "Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He put his hand on her shoulder and asked "Do you?"

"Um…"

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?" He turned around, preparing to leave when he continued.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

As he walked away, Ruby went up to him. "Wait, I have a question. Why do you always have that mug?" He turned around to answer her question.

"One of my mistakes. A professor thought it would be funny to glue my mug to my hand. But, I deserve it for using his things for the initiation. Don't worry though, I've already taken my revenge."

"What did you do?"

"You'll find out, now have a good evening Miss Rose." As he left, Ruby wandered the halls, thinking of what he said.

* * *

Weiss was walking through the halls until she came across a balcony where Professor Port was gazing upon the sunset. She went up to him and said "Professor Port!"

He turned around and said "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this _fine_ pleasure?"

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

"You really think so?"

"Most surely!" He noticed that she was frowning and asked

"Hmm... Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..."

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWB2Y!"

Port was silent until saying "That's preposterous!"

"Ex_cuse_ me?!"

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never _once_ led me astray!"

"So you would just _blindly_ accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

Weiss shouted "How _dare_ you!"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting _exactly_ what she wanted."

She crossed her arms and said "That's not even _remotely_ true!" She noticed Port's gaze and said "Well... not _entirely_ true."

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you _do_. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best _leader_, but the best _person_ you can be." Weiss smiled at his words of wisdom.

* * *

Ruby was walking through the halls when he noticed Weiss talking to Professor Port, and noticed her smiling. She then smiled at the sight of that. 'Well, time to be a great leader,' she thought. Then, she sprinted towards her dorm.

* * *

Weiss was going back to her dorm after a long walk around the academy, when she saw Bill about to open the dorm.

"What are you doing out late," she asked.

"Doctor's visit went on for a while. What are _you_ doing out late?"

"Walked around Beacon for a bit."

"Well look at us. First day and we're already past curfew." He chuckled as he opened the door. He went to the floor door, kicked it open, and jumped inside. As Weiss went in, she noticed light coming from Ruby's bed. She uncovered her sheets, and was surprised to see Ruby fallen asleep while studying. She gently shook her, making her regain her consciousness.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Weiss put her hand over Ruby's mouth, gesturing her to be quiet. Then, she noticed an empty Beacon mug.

She put her hand down and asked "How do you take your coffee?"

"I... I don't..."

"Answer the question!"

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

Weiss sighed and said "Don't move." She climbed down the bed, and after a few moments, came back up with a fresh cup of coffee. "Here."

"Um... Thanks, Weiss."

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have!" They both shared a smile as Weiss said "Good luck studying!" She climbed down, but quickly climbed back up, pointing to a paper saying "That's wrong, by the way."

Before Weiss went into the bathroom to change she said "Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid," she said, before closing the door. Ruby smiled in victory, then going back to studying.

"That was a happier conversation than the last one." She looked down to see Bill in his pajamas shorts, and a t-shirt with a sword logo on it.

"Yeah, I feel happy now."

"I bet you do." Then, he pushed the secret button, revealing the hidden bed.

"Wait… What?"

"We'll talk about this later," Bill said, before going to bed.


	13. Chapter 12:Weapons

Chapter 12:Weapons

Since they didn't have anything to do the next morning, RWB2Y got to their class early. In fact, a little bit too early. As they walked in to the arena room, they saw that they were the first ones there, just the way Weiss wanted it. RWB2Y also noticed an angry man, wearing a blue suit.

Another man in a gray-orange suit went up to blue man and said "Hey Wash! Loving the new suit!"

"Shut Up, Felix," Wash shouted. "I hate all of you!"

"You did deserve it." He turned to Glynda. "Do you know how long it took to take that mug off? Thank goodness Phillip was there to help."

"Still, he turned my suit blue, Glynda! BLUE! And I only did that because he took my stuff."

"Hush, now, Wash. Students are coming in." She pointed at Team RWB2Y, who was sitting quietly listening to their conversation.

"No, please, continue," Yang said. After a few minutes, students were piling in, and class began.

"Hello, everyone. I hope your first day went well," Glynda started. "Now, you all already know who I am. In my portion of class, I shall teach you all how to fight tournament style battles. Now, I shall let my colleagues introduce themselves." She then stepped out of the way to let the others speak.

The blue suited man walked up and said "Hello everyone. I am Agent Washington, and in my portion in this class is how to Silent Mission. Now, I know some, or all, want to go in 'guns and running,' but there are times when we you have to follow a suspect, interrogation, or sneak into an enemy stronghold. I assure you, that I can help you be a great huntsman, and huntress." He stood back to let the two others talk.

"Hello, I am Agent Lokin," the man in the gray-green suit said.

"And I'm Agent Larc…, but you can call me just Felix," the other said, trying to avoid Glynda's glare. "And in our portion of class, we will be doing the exact opposite of what Agent Washington is doing." He was elbowed by Lokin, telling him to stop.

Then, Lokin said "We will be teaching you the basics of missions that do involve violence as the answer."

Wash walked up and said "But since it's your first day in this class, we won't do that until next week." Everyone groaned as he said this.

Then, Glynda said "No, today you will be connecting with your teammates. So, for the remainder of class, you have the time to connect, and talk about yourselves."

After finding a place to sit away from the other teams, RWB2Y didn't know what to talk about.

"So, umm… What now," Ruby asked.

"You are the leader," Bill said.

After thinking of a conversation, she shouted "We could tell our weapon's names!" After a few seconds of silence, she then said "Unless I'm the only one you named mine."

"No," Weiss and Blake replied.

Then Bill said "You're not the only one."

"Oh thank god. So, I'll go first." She brought out her scythe and said "This is my sweetheart, Crescent Rose. It's a High-Caliber Sniper and Scythe. Now you Weiss."

Weiss brought out her sword and said "This is my Multi Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster."

Then, Blake got out her weapon and said "This is Gambol Shroud. It's a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe."

Yang cocked her gauntlets and said "This two are Ember Celica, and they are Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets."

Then they all turn to Bill, as he flicked his hand to show them the blade. "This," he began "Is my weapon. It's a Hidden Blade, and its name is Altaïr."

"I have to say," Ruby replied. "I never seen that type of weapon before. Did you make?"

"Oh, no. Like Jaunes sword, it's a hand me down. My father gave it to me, and so did his father."

"So your grandfather made it," Blake asked. "Well, no. It was created from the first Auditore."

"And when was the first Auditore born?"

After a few moments of silence, Bill finally answered. "It was the first generation."

"WHAT!?"

"Uh, what's wrong?"

"You mean to tell us that your weapon has been here for all these years, and it's still usable," Weiss asked.

"Yeah," Bill answered. "And it's still usable because throughout the years, it has been upgraded."

"Oh, that makes sense…I think," Yang said.

Then, Ruby said "Well, how about we talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"How about… Oh, I want to know if any of my teammates have siblings!" Weiss's eyes widened as Ruby said this.

"Weiss, you ok," Blake asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok," Ruby started.

"So, Blake, do you have any siblings."

"No."

"Alright, one down, two to go." Then, she turned to her partner and said "Weiss, do you have any siblings?"

"Ruby, you know about my family because of my last name," Weiss said, dodging the question.

"Weiss, I barely knew who you were on the first day. Why would I know who your family is?"

'She has a good point,' Weiss thought. Then, she said "Fine. I have one sibling."

"What's her name," Yang asked.

"Her name is Winter."

"What's she like," Bill asked.

"That's all the information I'm telling."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Ruby stated. Then she pointed to Bill and said "Alright! Bill! Tell us about your sibling…if you have one."

"Yes, I have one. A twin," he answered.

"Oh. This should be interesting," Weiss said.

Then, Yang went up to Bill, literally right in his face, and started to ask "What's his name? What's he like? Does he have a girlfriend? And even though you're twins, is he somehow hotter than you?"

"Well," Bill started. "Just to let you guys know, _she's _a bit of a badass."

"SHE?!" Yang backed away, and sat down in disappointment.

"What's her name," Ruby asked.

"Allison, but she likes to go by her middle name, Tex."

"That's a weird name to go by," Weiss said.

"Where is she now," Blake asked.

"She's attending an academy, Blood Gulch."

"Blood Gulch? Isn't that the new kingdom they made a year ago," Weiss asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, that's nice to know," Ruby said. She continued saying "Alright, now we should talk about our semblances. Bill, you go first."

"Well, my semblance is-"

"Alright students, that's enough." They turned to Glynda. "Now, I hope all of you connected well. All the professors here want all of you to work as a team, and not fight each other. Now, you are dismissed." The students all exited the arena, and began for the rest of the week.


	14. Chapter 13:End Of The First Week

Chapter 13:End Of The First Week

After a long week at Beacon, it was finally Friday. Team RWBY was in there dorm working on their assigned readings their professors had given them, while Bill was taking his last visit to the infirmary.

"I hate homework," Ruby groaned.

"Well, if you want to pass this academy, you have to do it," Weiss said.

"When will we need this in real life?"

"There might be a situation when we need this knowledge."

Then, Legion went up to Ruby, gave her a book she needed, and said "Which means, keep studying." As she grabbed the book, she thought of a perfect idea.

"Wait, Legion. Could you do my homework?"

"Sorry, not in my job description."

"But, if you do it, I will buy you oil."

"Don't do it." Everyone in the room looked towards the voice, and all of their eyes widened. They all saw Bill, with his stitches off. "You guys saw what happened when he drinks oil," he said. "I am not fixing him again." There was no response, just stares. "What's wrong?" The first one to speak was Yang.

"Never mind what I said about those stiches making you look hideous," she said. "Those scars on you make you look hotter!"

"What?"

"Look in the mirror." He went to the mirror to check his face. He saw that he had a scar on top of his right eye and the top left of his lips.

"Is this why every girl in this school was looking at me," he asked himself.

Then, Yang answered "Probably."

"Don't tell me you guys are like that." Yang just sexually licked her lips.

"Ruby?" He saw that Ruby was looking at him in amazement, and he could have sworn he saw drool.

"Blake?" She had looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"Weiss don't tell you aren't like them too." He saw the heiress blushing, and covering a bloody nose.

"Weiss, is your nose bleeding?"

"NO!" Then, he kicked open the door to the secret room, and jumped in. After a few moments, he came back out, with clothes and a towel. He went towards the bathroom door, and before he opened it, he said "I hate all of you."

Then, he went in, and all that the rest of the team heard was the shower running. Then, Yang jumped of her bed, and silently went towards the door.

"Wow Yang," her sister said.

"Just why," Blake replying.

Then, Weiss shouted "You perv!"

Yang shushed them all and said "I just want to see if he's ok." Then she muttered some words that she can only hear. "And to see how big it is."

Apparently, Blake heard her. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Then she went to open the door, but it was locked. After a few struggling seconds, she picked the lock open, and went inside.

"I feel like I should do something," Legion said.

"Me too," Ruby replied.

"But, he did say no to our deal."

"You're right. Let him suffer." As if on cue, they all heard yelling.

"YANG!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Just visiting," they heard her say.

"GET OUT!"

"But it feels really good in here."

"Come on, I don't do this to you guys! Now, OUT!" Then, the door flung open, and the blonde girl was literary thrown out.

"Really Yang," Weiss said. "How does it feel that he may have lost all respect for you?"Yang just stood there, her face now the same color of Ruby's cape, and with a big grin.

"It. Was. Worth it," she said. Then, the bathroom door opened, with a fully clothed, and very angry, Bill.

"I especially hate you," he shouted, pointing to Yang.

* * *

After an hour of doing their work, they finally finished.

"Alright, now, who wants to eat," Ruby said. They all agreed, and went down to the cafeteria. When they got there, and got there food, RWB2Y saw Team JNPR sitting down, also eating. They decided to sit with them, and as they sat down, Nora was telling a story.

"And so, after we went to the firework factory, we-oh hey guys- decided to light one and after we did, it killed every single Ursi in the building."

"That never happened, Nora," Ren said.

"Yes it did, you just having brain problems."

"What are you guys talking about," Blake asked.

"Nora is just telling us stories," Pyrrha answered.

"Oh, can you tell us how you guys met," Ruby asked.

"Yes we can," Nora said, beginning her story. "Well, there we were at the Intergalactic Heaven of Pancakes!"

"It was an IHOP," Ren corrected.

"Rations were low and depleting, leaving thousands to starve, they only have enough for one last meal for the chosen one."

"They were low on batter, and can only make one more pancake."

"To my surprise, I was not the chosen one, I was devastated of course. But suddenly the heavens parted and showed me the true Masiyah. Ren sacrificed his very soul for me and gave up his heavenly status for my well-being."

"I had the last order, she was crying, so I gave it to her."

"From that day on, I swore to protect him at all cost to repay him for gracing me with such kindness."

"She's been stalking me ever since."

Yang was now clapping, and said "That was the best story ever told. Right Bill." Bill just glared at the blonde, and went back to eating.

"I got a question," Jaune said. "What was all that yelling back there? We could all hear it from our dorm."

Bill just put his hand on Jaune's shoulder and said "Well, nothing. But, word of advice, if Yang is ever at your house, barricade the bathroom door."

"Wait…What?"

"Yeah, lock them." They all turned, surprised, to see Legion.

"Uh, robot from day one," Jaune said.

"Legion, what are you doing out here," Bill asked.

"I like to be included." Bill turned to JNPR, with frightened faces.

"Oh, JNPR, this is my friend Legion."

"Hello," said the JPR of JNPR, except the N.

"Oh, my god! It's a badass robot guy!"

"That's exactly what I said," Ruby replied. Then, Bill continued.

"Legion, this is Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkayrie, and Lie Ren. Members of Team JNPR."

"Well, it is nice to meet you all." Then, Legion sat by Ruby, and got a soda can.

"How can you drink that," Ruby asked.

"I use an expensive device. An Emergency Induction Port." He then grabbed a straw.

"Legion, we talked about this, it's a straw."

"An Emergency Induction Port!"

Then, Jaune said "Well… This will be an interesting year."

**All credit for Nora and Ren meeting story goes to the YouTube channel Asian Equation.**


	15. Chapter 14:Jaunedice Pt 1

Chapter 14:Jaunedice Part 1

A few weeks later, both teams were doing well, except Jaune. He was having issues fighting, and he was being bullied by Cardin Winchester, leader of CRDL, scumbag of Beacon. In fact, just to prove the point, he decided to battle him in a tournament-style match. Jaune was already getting tired, while Cardin was full of energy, and laughing at brought up his sword and attacked the bully, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Crocea Mors, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you _lose_," Cardin said.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" He did as he was told, and backed away from Jaune. Then, Glynda spoke again. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Jaune got out his scroll to check his status. He saw that his aura was in the red.

Then, Glynda looked down at Jaune and said "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself," Cardin muttered, as he walked of the stage.

Glynda turned to the seating and standing students and said "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" As she said this, Yang was punching the air in anticipation, Weiss shaking her fists in excitement, and Ruby shaking her body with enthusiastic energy. Pyrrha was looking at Jaune, sadly. Then, the bell ringed and they all went out the doors.

* * *

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night," Nora began her story, as everyone else was eating. The only people who were listening were Yang, Bill, and Legion. Weiss was filing her nails, Blake reading her book, and Ruby and Pyrrha looking sadly at Jaune. Ren was busy correcting Nora's story.

"It was day," he corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Then, Pyrrha looked at her leader and asked "Jaune? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay," Ruby replied. Then, everyone at the table started to stare at the blonde boy.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He gave them all thumbs up, until he noticed all of Team CRDL messing with the Rabbit Faunus girl known as Velvet Scarlatina, a second year student part of the successful Team CFVY.

Jaune clenched his fist at the sight, as Pyrrha said "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes," Jaune said.

Then, Ruby stated "He's a _bully_."

"Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me."

Then, Legion stood up and said "Well, there were a lot of times, but these are the top three. Number Three; You were just walking through the halls, when Cardin made you drop your books. Number Two; You we're walking into a classroom when he pushed the button on your shield to extend it, trapping you inside the doorway.

"Number One and this one's my favorite. Professor Goodwitch was explaining about how the lockers have rockets, and how you could send them to a certain destination. He pushed you into a locker, and sent you flying out of Beacon, literally."

Everyone was stilled focused on Jaune as he said "I didn't land far from the school!"

Then Pyrrha said "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

Then, Nora stood up with an insane grin on her face and shouted "Ooooh! We'll break his legs!"

Before Jaune could speak up, Bill shouted "Ap, pa,pa,pop!" Then, he started to think.

Then, Weiss said "You're not seriously thinking of doing it, a-" She shushed her, and went back to thinking.

Then, he said "No, won't work, he'll know it's us." Nora looked down sadly.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_; he's a jerk to everyone," Jaune replied.

Then, everyone at the table heard screaming. "Ow! That hurts!" They turned to see Cardin grabbing Velvet's rabbit ears. "Please, stop," she pleaded.

Cardin then said to his team "I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" As they were laughing, they all heard an angry voice.

"I think the nice lady asked you to stop!" They turned around to see Bill standing.

"What are you going to do, _animal lover_," Cardin said. "Are you going to the teachers?"

"No… How about I cut of _your _ears!" He flicked his hand to show the bully his blade.

"Are you threatening me?" He stood up to face Bill. "You know, Auditore, I've have fought people like you, and won every battle."

"Well, _I_ have dealt with people like you. And I will do so again!"

'What does that mean,' Ruby thought.

Then Cardin yelled "How about we settle this now!"

"Gladly!" They were about to fight, when Agent Washington interrupted them.

"Ok! Break it up," he said. "Now, Bill, I take great respect of what you did. But, please refrain from using violence."

"Yes sir."

Then, Wash turned to Cardin and his team and said "And all of you, I am very disappointed of your actions. If I ever see this kind of action again, oh ho ho, there will. Be. Hell to pay." Team CRDL all nodded, and sat back at their own table.

After Wash left, Velvet went up to Bill and said "I have to say; thank you for helping me out."

"I am happy to help," Bill said, as he went back to his seat.

As he sat down, Pyrrha said "Atrocious. I can't _stand_ people like him."

"He's _not_ the only one," Blake angrily stated.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," Yang replied. Jaune had gotten up from his table, sighing when looking back at his friends. What he didn't noticed was Cardin watching him with a sinister grin on his face.


	16. Chapter 15:The Assassin

Chapter 15:The Assassin

**Warning: Implied rape. Doesnt happen, but still.**

Later that day, Velvet was walking through the halls, hurrying to her dorm. She really wanted to get there so she could do her homework. But, as she walked around a corner, she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," she apologized. But, she went pale when she saw who she had bumped into. It was Cardin, with the rest of his team.

"Hello there, little bunny," he said. She started to back away slowly as he walked towards her.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Velvet started. "All of you heard Agent Washington said."

"Yeah, we did," Cardin said. "And I remember him saying _if he saw us_. And he's not here right now." He looked at her and had a sinister grin. "You know, you look pretty cute, for an animal. How about you come over."

"Well, no, I have to go."

"No, you don't. How about you get over here, and take that outfit off."

'What did he just say,' she thought. "I'm sorry…What?"

"I said, take your clothes off…Now!" She had to get out of there, now!

"I think I hear my team calling me. I should go!" Before she could run away, she was stopped by two members, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. As she backed away, she felt hand on her butt. She tried to yell for help, but another hand covered mouth.

Cardin then whispered "Just come with us, and you won't get hurt." Why did this have to happen to her? What has she done to deserve this? Before they were going to carry her out to gods knows where, they all heard an inhuman voice.

"Leave. Her. Alone."

(Halo 2: Volume 1 ST 'Follow')

Team CRDL turned to see a man wearing black, green, and red, his face covered by his hood, and the part that wasn't covered, it was golden.

"Listen, we don't want any problems," Cardin said. "If you want her after us, that's your problem. She's ours." As he said this, he squeezed Velvet's bottom, make her squeak.

"I want you to let her go. NOW!"

"We're not doing anything wrong."

"I don't think rape is a 'not doing it wrong' thing."

"What! It's not-" Cardin then remembered where his hand was, and quickly brought his hand up. "It's not that."

"Then let her go."

"Or what. You gonna fight us."

"…Yes." Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. He just…disappeared. Cardin let go of Velvet, and brought his mace, as the rest of his team brought out their weapons. Velvet tried to run, but she tripped, so she crawled to the nearest wall, and used her arms to cover her face.

"Show yourself," Cardin shouted. After a few moments of nothing, Dove and Sky sensed a presence behind them. They were too late to do something, as the hooded man slammed their heads together, knocking them out. The next to fall was Cardin, as he disarmed him, punched him in the stomach three times, and then one hit to the face. His next target was Russel Thrush, as he used Cardin's Mace to knock him out instantly.

He dropped the mace by the unconscious Russel, and walked towards Velvet. As he was walking, Cardin got up, ran at him, and pulled down the man's hood. The man did not like this, as he swung around, and punched in I the eye, knocking him out. Before Cardin fell, he noticed no face on the man, but only a golden mask. The man pulled up his hood, and walked towards the frightened Faunus. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but he pulled back as Velvet tried to slap it away.

"No! Go away you monsters!" He tapped her shoulder two times to let her know she was safe. She looked up to see the hooded man, or as she sees it, her protector. The first thing she did when she knew she was safe was to hug the person her saved her. "Thank you," she shouted, tears falling down her eyes.

"It was nothing," he said.

"It was everything. You just saved me from those monsters. Thank you." He was trying to get up, but she wouldn't let go.

"Is there something you need?"

Then, she asked "Would you like reward for helping me?"

"Oh, no. I'm not those 'save the person, expect a reward' kind of guy."

"But, I feel like giving you one. You helped me. Just let me give it to you." She brought her hand up to his face, but the hooded man backed away.

"Just let me do this," Velvet said. After a few seconds, he let her go on. She took his mask off, but only to the part she wanted to see, his mouth. The man was about to ask what she was going to do, but that question disappeared as she brought her lips to his. He did not expect this, as the eyes she didn't see were wide. After a few seconds, their lips parted.

"There, that's your reward," she said.

He did not say anything at first, but after he regains conscious, he said "Uh… Yeah. Ok." He stood up, put his mask over his mouth, and started to walk away.

"Wait. Am I going to find out the name of my protector," she asked.

He stopped, turned to her and said "Call me… The Assassin."

* * *

Team RWB2Y were in there dorms doing their work, as Ruby shouted "Like I said. I. Hate. Homework!"

"We all do, Ruby," Yang said, helping her out.

"But at least you didn't do what Bill did," Ruby said. "Seriously, he finished it in 10 minutes, and then he just-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Ruby sprinted towards the door, and opened it. When she opened it, she saw Ozpin, Wash, and a bruised eye Cardin.

"Miss Rose, sorry to wake you up this time of night," he began.

"No, no, it's ok. I was already awake. What seems to be the problem," she asked.

"That shithead beat me up! That's the problem," Cardin shouted.

"Mr. Winchester, mind your language," Washington said.

"Ruby," Ozpin began. "It seems Mr. Winchester says that your teammate, Bill, assaulted him."

"But, they didn't even fight."

"No, I mean, after that situation."

"But, that can't be right."

"And why is that?" "

Because, Bill has been here the whole time."

"What," Cardin said.

"Yeah." She moved out of the way to show them Bill, sleeping peacefully in his homemade bed.

"He finished his work, and decided to go to sleep. He's like a robot."

"I take that offensively," Legion shouted.

"Sorry, but it's true. One minute he's up and ready to fight. The next, he's just shuts down."

"Well," Ozpin and Wash started. "We're sorry for this unplanned visit, Miss Rose. We'll be leaving now. As they walked, Wash kept scolding at Cardin for blaming Bill. Ruby closed the door, and noticed her sister also was asleep. Ruby then got changed to her sleepwear, and went to sleep.

**Yeah, another chapter ended. I felt really uncomfortable typing that fight scene. As I was typing, I kept thinking "I almost had Velvet raped…what the hell is wrong with me!" So, who do you guys think this 'Assassin' is? I won't tell you till next story. A Review would help, why don't you make one.**


	17. Chapter 16:Jaunedice Pt 2

Chapter 16:Jaunedice Part 2

Weiss, Blake, Bill, Pyrrha, a sleeping Jaune, Velvet and Cardin were in their next class, History. With the hyper active, coffee addicted professor, Bartholomew Oobleck. This time, he was talking about the The Faunus Rights Revolution. He began his fast lecture.

"_This_ is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" As he was speaking, he was moving around the room, showing his students the locations the battles took place. "Humankind was quite, quite_adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

He took another sip of his coffee and said "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Some students raised their hands, and after a few moments, Velvet followed. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang!" As he said that, Blake just frowned, just like another person in her team did. "Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle," she answered.

"Precisely," Oobleck shouted. " _And_, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicked a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey," Jaune said as he awoke. Oobleck went up to Jaune and shouted

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." He looked behind the professor to see Pyrrha mouthing the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff..." He sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer. "Uhh... _Binoculars_!" While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him, while Oobleck sips his coffee in disappointment. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc," he said. He turned to the bully and said "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

Very calming, Cardin said "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier."

Oobleck shook his head as Pyrrha said "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin grunted as Blake continued the _correct _answer.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." She then turned to Cardin and said "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure."

Bill put his hands over his mouth and shouted "OOOOH, GURL!" Cardin got up, and looked at the black haired girl angrily.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat," Oobleck said. In the front of the room, Jaune started giggling, as the professor went up to him and said "You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He groaned as the professor went back to his teachings. "Now! Moving on!"

* * *

As the lesson ends, Team JNPR, without the J, exited the classroom, as Pyrrha says "You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune."

Inside, Oobleck started his lecture. "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is...It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, _so_ I expect you to act like it.

"History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." As the professor zooms out of the room, Jaune follows out, as Cardin pushes him to the ground, and walks away.

As Pyrrha helps Jaune up, she says "You know, I really will break his legs." Jaune sighed, and Pyrrha looked like she is struck by inspiration. "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She grabbed a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor.

* * *

She dragged him all the way to the roof, where they both heard clashing of weapons. Pyrrha opened the door, only to see Bill fighting with Legion. Legion's choice of weapon was an axe, which was close to Bill's face. He was blocking the axe with Altaïr, and he looked tired. But, after one second, Bill used his foot to make Legion lose his balance. Before he could get up, Bill had turned his short blade longer, and pointed it near the robot's eye. Then, the blade went back to the bracer, and he had helped the robot get up.

"Well done, Mr. Auditore," Legion said. "You have done incredibly well the last few years."

"I learned from the best." Then, he noticed Jaune and Pyrrha. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Pyrrha answered. Then, she said "Could you give us some privacy, please?"

"Sure, come on Legion." But, they didn't go back inside, they just sat on a nearby crate, and 'pretended' not to listen. The other two went to the edge of the roof.

As they looked upon the academy below, Jaune said "Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed. I can always be a farmer or something..."

Realizing her terrible mistake, Pyrrha screamed "N-n-no!" She pushed Jaune back and said "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

"Wh-what?"

"We can train up here, like Bill, after class where no one can bother us!"

"You think I need help," Jaune sadly asked.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Jaune turned away from her, and sadly lowered his hand and said "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"

Jaune looked back at her, now angry, and shouted "No, I don't!" He then calmed down and continued. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

Pyrrha, now bewildered with Jaune's words, said "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't_ earn_ my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But... why?"

"'Cause _this_ is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

Pyrhha put her hand on his shoulder and said "Then let me help you!"

"I don't _want_ help! I don't _want_ to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Pyrrha attempted to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch. "Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

She lowered her head, and sadly said "If that's what you think is best..." As she exited the roof, Jaune noticed Bill and Legion looking at him.

"WHAT," he shouted. Bill slowly shook his head, and followed Pyrrha's footsteps off the roof. Jaune slowly started to follow them, but was interrupted by laughter.

"Oh, Jaune..." His eyes widened by the voice.

"Cardin!"

Cardin slowly started to climb the building and said "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected _you_ to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, _please_, don't tell anyone," he begged.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A... a friend?"

"Of course!"

The bully grabbed Jaune in a headlock, and said "We're _friends_ now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a _long_ time." He released Jaune and continued. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy. That's what I thought. Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

As Cardin climbed back to his dorm, Jaune had a worried look. 'What have I done,' he thought.

* * *

From a distance, a hooded man was watching the whole thing.

"This could be a problem," he said to himself, as he climbed down the building, and walked away.


	18. Chapter 17:Beacon's Vigilante

Chapter 17:Beacon's Vigilante

After their class with Professor Peach, RWB2Y and JNPR, without the J, met at the same table in the cafeteria, but, something was wrong. Pyrrha looked sadly at her food, and Jaune was nowhere to be found. Bill was also more quiet and sad looking as usual. The others didn't want to say something, just to be polite of the situation. Yang just started to look at the cafeteria's many TVs. She then saw something on the TV that had the news on. 'Beacon's Vigilante: Hero or Villain?'

"What the hell is that," Yang shouted. They all looked to where she pointed to see the news. "Ruby," Yang said to her sister. "Could I shoot in the air to make everyone shut up?"

"No!"

"I got this." They all turned to Legion, as his one blue eye started to turn gray. As this happened, a holographic picture of the news popped up in front of them.

_"It seems Beacon as a mysterious vigilante watching from above,"_ said the news reporter, Lisa Lavender. _"On the night of Tuesday, a student at Beacon was sexually assaulted by an unknown group of students. But, as luck was on her side, as she was saved by a mysterious hooded man. We now go live to Cyril Ian interviewing the victim, who is doing it on her own terms, and we also got permission from the Headmaster at Beacon. So, do not worry."_

They scene changed to show the victim, who everyone knew. It was Velvet, in her regular outfit, white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below.

_"Miss Scarlatina,"_ Cyril began. _"Could you tell us what happened that night."_

Velvet then said _"Well, I was walking back to my dorm when I bumped into a group of people."_

_"Do you know the names of the people of the group?"_

All he got was silence, when she finally said _"I… don't feel safe saying their names."_

_"Ok, go on."_

_"All I wanted to do was just leave, but they wouldn't let me. They wanted me to…" _Tears started to come out of her eyes.

_"It's ok if you don't want to finish,"_ Cyril said.

_"No,"_ Velvet said, wiping away the tears. _"I need to tell everyone this."_

_"Then... continue."_

_"They told me to take my clothes off. When I refused, they grabbed me and started… to touch me in places. They were about to drag me off, when he came. He wore a black, green, and red hood, with a golden mask. He fought them off, and left."_

_"Did he say who he was?"_

_"Yes…he called himself, 'The Assassin.'" _

_"Thank you for your time, Miss Scarlatina. Back to you Lisa."_

The image disappeared as the robots eye turned back to its regular color. Just as they were recovering from the news report, the doors to the cafeteria burst open, as a young looking girl with dark brown hair came running in, with an angry look. She wore a cocoa-colored long shirt with a dark brown corset with long dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets. She also wore a black beret with sunglasses. She started to go towards her target, a table with Team CRDL occupying it. She stopped right in front of their leader, bringing her purse up high.

"What," Cardin grunted, still eating. Then, the girl slammed her purse right on the side of his face. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

As the bully fell, the girl shouted "If you dare do that to her, to anyone, ever again, your face won't be the only thing that breaks!" She then started to walk out of the cafeteria, still with an angry look.

"Who was that," Nora asked.

"That must be Coco," Ren said.

"Team CFVY's leader," Weiss asked.

"Yeah."

"Then, that means…" They all started to stare at CRDL's table, all with faces that said 'kill them all.'

"Shouldn't we do something," Blake shouted.

"No."

They all turned to Bill and shouted "WHAT!?"

"If she didn't say their names, then we should respect her wishes." Then, they all knew he was right, and tried to go back to what they were doing before. Pyrrha kept staring at CRDL's table, and felt a single tear go down her cheek.

"You ok Pyrrha," Nora asked.

"Yeah," she answered, her voice cracking. She stood up and said "I should really go." As she walked away, everyone was confused. What they didn't see was Jaune at CRDL's table, looking down sadly.

* * *

After they ate, RWB2Y started to walk around the courtyard.

"What do you think is wrong with Pyrrha," Ruby asked her team.

"I don't know," Yang said.

"It must be something with Jaune," Blake replied. "He wasn't there at lunch."

"Yeah, I hope those two work things out," Ruby said. They kept walking, as they saw one tall boy, holding a pistol high up, while a smaller girl trying to get it.

"Give it back," she yelled, struggling to get it back.

"Make me," he said, laughing.

"Gladly." He turned around to see a hooded man, as he was punched in the face, and fell to the ground. The RWB2Y members all turned to the yelling, and were scared and amazed by the sight.

"The Assassin," Ruby said.

The Assassin picked up the pistol and said to the girl "I believe this is yours." As he gave her the pistol, she gave him a big smile. As he was about to leave, he dodged a fist that was coming at him, and saw who it was. Team CRDL, and the team of the knocked out boy, were ready to fight.

"You'll pay for embarrassing me," Cardin shouted.

"You only embarrassed yourself," The Assassin said, as he swung around, and kicked the brute back.

As Cardin got back up, he yelled "Get him!" The first one to attack was Russel, but was quickly knocked out as the hooded man dodged the attack, and countered with a single punch. The other teams all attacked at once, but were all confused as The Assassin disappeared and reappeared on top of one of the members, knocking him out. He got up and slammed the other two heads together.

He then kicked Sky in the face, and brought Dove to his knees. Then The Assassin climbed on top of Cardin's back, and threw him a couple of feet behind him.

"Whoa," Ruby said.

Yang kept looking at The Assassin and said "I am kind of getting turned on."

"Eww, Yang, that's gross," her sister said. "Don't say things like that in front of me! I'm your sister!"

"But, I am!"

"Still, she is your sister," Legion said. The Assassin was about to leave, as he heard yelling behind him.

"Hey, stop right there!" He turned around and saw Felix running at him. "You're under arrest! Put your hand s in the air and you won't get hurt!" The Assassin did as he was told, and disappeared again. "Dammit."

"Why is he under arrest," Ruby asked.

"For attacking students."

"But he was only protecting them," Blake said.

"Yeah, when did it become a crime to help someone," Weiss replied, which surprised everyone.

Then, Felix whispered "Sorry girls, but I'm doing this under the Vale Council's order. As much I would love to see that guy kick people's asses, orders are orders." He then, started to walk away.

"Well, I guess the Council had their own answer," Bill said. "A stupid answer," Legion replied. Then, Ruby said "Come on team, let's get back to the dorm." Then, they all walked towards their dorm's building to end an interesting day.

* * *

In a Warehouse in Vale, Roman Torchwick was having a meeting with his soupier, the woman in the red dress, "When will he be available," the criminal asked.

"We'll get him when he is ready," the woman said.

"Well, my life is on the line. I was almost killed in the last robbery."

"What about your other choice?"

"I… need to find out where she is."

"That's your problem, Roman." Then, the woman started to exit the building.

Roman groaned and muttered "Why does this happen to me?"

**Sometimes I think I'm a dick. Reviews would help.**


	19. Chapter 18:Kaos and The Apple

Chapter 18:Kaos and The Apple

Ruby was excited as she sprinted happily across the halls. Professor Peach had announced that they were going to Forever Fall for a task. Forever Fall was a forest located in the Vale region, and it is most known for the beautiful red forests, special syrup sap, and for the Grimm migration. That last one is what got Ruby excited. She wished that they get to fight new Grimm, so that's why she going to get all of her teammates to come with her to Vale to buy upgrades for all their weapons.

She opened the door to her dorm shouting "Alright Team RWB2Y, I have-!"

"Shush you dolt."

The red head looked at her partner and asked "What." Weiss pointed to the sleeping boy, as Ruby groaned. "Why did he have to sleep in tonight?"

"Be quiet or you'll wake in up."

"Please." The two looked at their robot friend. "He'll sleep through anything. Watch." He picked up Bill's Scroll and turned on the most annoying ringtone. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

"Turn it off," Blake shouted, trying to read her book. As Legion put the scroll down, they all noticed Bill was still sleeping.

"Well, as I was saying," Ruby continued. "I have a very special mission for the rest of us!"

"What is it, little sis," Yang asked.

"I want all of us, excluding Bill, to go to Vale and buy upgrades for our weapons."

"That sounds like fun," Yang replied.

"What about you guys?"

The two sisters looked at their teammates, as Weiss said "Sure."

"Why not," Blake replied.

"Ok, let's go now so we could get back early." All of them exited the dorm as Ruby stayed and asked Legion "Are you coming?"

"Nah. I probably have to stay here so I could answer the door."

"Ok, see you in a couple of hours." Then, she closed the door.

* * *

After their shopping spring, Team RWB2Y, without the 2, were all tired. "Man, that was AWESOME," Ruby shouted.

"We spend a lot of money though," Yang replied, trying to hold all her bags.

"We should go now," Weiss said. "If we leave now, we could catch the Airship."

"Ok, Team RWBY, let's go!" As they were following their leader, Blake noticed someone jumping from building to building.

"What is that," Blake questioned, pointed to the person. The rest of the girls looked in Blake's direction, and questioned the situation as well.

"Let's follow him," Ruby said, following the person's direction.

When all of them finally caught up with them, Ruby whispered "It's him." The Assassin was on the edge of the rooftop, clearly looking for something. Then, he stopped looking around, jumped off the building, and landed in a dumpster.

"Ew," Weiss said, disgusted. The Assassin climbed out of the dumpster, and walked into an abandoned building. RWBY then quietly walked in and watched from a destroyed pillar.

The Assassin kept knocking on the wall, when he stopped, and kept knocking on one spot. Then, he looked at a destroyed brick, and pushed it. As he pushed, the brick went inward, and the wall he was knocking at slid up, showing stairs going down. He brought his hand up to his face, and a light appeared from the mask. As he went down, RWBY followed.

"I can't see a thing," Ruby whispered.

"I can," Blake replied. "Just follow me." They did as she asked, trying to keep up with the man. They finally had to hide behind a boulder as The Assassin stop. They looked up, still trying to hide, and gazed in amazement. It was a big room, full of columns and ripped flags, with a container at the end. The Assassin went up to it stare at a weapon stand near it. The stand was holding one sword. He then looked at the label that said 'Kaos.'

He picked it up and said to himself "This will do." He placed it by his side, and went up to the container. He slowly opened, and as it opened, he coughed in disgust as he knew what the container was for. He looked inside and saw a wrapped up dead body, with a mysterious glowing sphere at its side. He tried to pick it up, but dropped it as he started to see images. He then saw a piece of paper, a letter. He picked it up and started to read it.

_'For whoever finds this place, you are either a man looking for adventure, or a criminal. If the first one, you now have a burden. This sphere, this apple, has caused trouble for our creed. It has also helped us, but for whoever has it. The apple is a dangerous, and helpful, but mostly dangerous. Since you have found it, prepare for the consequences that follow. But, if you are a criminal looking for treasure, you will doom us all. Sincerely, The Master.'_

The Assassin placed the letter down, and looked at the 'Apple.'

'So… It's dangerous,' he thought. 'I don't like it, but I need to keep it with me. If someone else finds it, they'll go mad with power.' He picked it up and placed it in a sack. He was about to leave, when he heard noises coming from a fallen boulder.

"Yang, be quiet," Ruby whispered.

"I am," Yang replied.

"Both of you be quiet," Blake said. She looked over the boulder, and saw that The Assassin was gone.

"How long have you followed me?" They all turned to see the hooded man with his new sword out. "How much have you seen," he asked, angrily.

"We didn't see anything," Ruby tried to explain.

"Yeah, especially that glowing orb thing," Yang replied.

"YANG! Now is not the time," Weiss stated.

"Let me tell you this Team RWBY. You did _not _see anything here. And if you tell a soul of what you saw today." He then made the sword fire, making RWBY jump.

"I think you didn't need to fire that. We get the message," Blake said.

"Actually, that was an accident," The Assassin said. Then, he muttered "Holy shit, it's a gun too?"

* * *

After that whole experience, RWBY almost missed the last airship to Beacon. They finally made it back to their dorm, and were surprised to see a fully awake Bill.

"Oh, hey guys."

"When did you wake up," Weiss asked.

"About an hour ago. Legion already told me where you guys went. So, how was the shopping spree?"

"It went well," Ruby answered, not sure if she should tell him about the secret room.

"Well, that's good. Sorry if I didn't go."

"It's ok." Then, she started to go to the door.

"Where are you going," Weiss asked.

"I'm going to see if there's any info on the field trip."

"I'm coming too," Yang said. "I have nothing to do here anyway."

"But, I thought you were going to study," Bill asked.

Yang started to push Ruby out the door saying "What? Can't hear you!" After they left, Weiss decided to change to her nightwear, so that left only Bill and Blake left. Blake decided to read her 'personal' book, and grabbed her book of the book self. Bill was also going to read his book, and grabbed it off the book self. But, it wasn't his book. As he opened the book, his whole face turned red, as he quickly closed it. Blake opened her book, and her face turned red as she found out this wasn't her book. She felt a tap on her shoulder, followed by a voice.

"I believe this is yours." She turned to face Bill, his face red, and holding her 'Ninja of Love' book.

She quickly grabbed the book out of his hand and hid it. "You are a mystery, Miss Belladonna," Bill said.

"Don't tell the others," she said, still blushed.

"We already know." They turned to see Weiss already changed.

"Even Ruby?"

"No, and we should leave it that way."

"Agreed." Then, Blake and Bill changed into their nightwear, and went to sleep. Before Weiss got to her bed, she looked at Bill, sleeping in his bed.

'He looks cute when he sleeps,' she thought. Then, she shook her head. 'Why would I say something like that? I don't like him… do I?' Before she could think of anything else, she got into bed and went to sleep.

**Looks like The Assassin has a new weapon, other than his fists. And, found an object that will change the World of Remnant forever. Note, that the annoying ringtone is Gavin's ringtone, if you didn't know. Reviews are helpful, why don't you write one.**


	20. Chapter 19:Dreams

Chapter 19:Dreams

It was snowing, as a girl, in a white sundress, was sleeping in a meadow of snow. She opened her eyes, knowing exactly where she was.

"It's been awhile," she said to herself. She got up and started to walk forward. As she kept walking, winter turned into spring, as she saw beautiful flowers. 'I wonder if _he's_ still here," she thought. As she kept walking, she started to hear a guitar. She looked up, and saw a white hooded man playing a familiar song.

_Drinking Martinis alone  
Sunday morning  
Drinking Martinis again  
Sunday evening_

"Eagle!" He looked down to see an old friend.

"Angel." He jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly on his feet. "It's been awhile since we last met," Eagle said, opening his arms. Angel got the message and hugged him.

"It has, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know. A little bit of climbing, swimming, making snowmen; the usual."

"Oh, ok. Sorry if I don't visit from time to time."

"It's ok angel. But, enough about me, what about you?"

"Well, I have finally made it to the school," Angel answered.

"Good for you," Eagle said, putting one arm around her.

"So, what do you want to do now, Angel?"

"I would just like to walk, for now."

"Ok. Whatever makes my angel happy." As he said this, Angel smiled. "Ah, there it is." He poked her nose, which made her giggle.

They walked about and around the spring forest, when Angel said "Ok, I done walking."

"What now," Eagle asked. She looked at the sky, seeing it now getting dark.

"Let's make a fire."

"And do the other thing?"

"Of course," Angel said. After she had gotten the firewood, Eagle made the fire. After the fire lit, they sat together, cuddling.

They were just looking at the beautiful sky, as Eagle said "So…about the thing."

"Of course. Do you have it?"

"When do I ever leave it." He reached over, and grabbed his guitar. "What song do you want to sing?"

She kept looking at the sky, as she said "Contact."

"Good choice." He then began playing and whistling a tune, and they both began to sing.

_We've been here so long.  
Still I remember,  
The rainy September_

_Contact_

_Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten  
Am I transmitting?  
Is anyone listening?  
Contact_

_Two, four, one, ten  
Two, four, one, ten  
Am I still willing,  
To foot all this billing?  
Contact_

_We are green and gray.  
The longness of semper,  
Still I remember  
Contact_

_Two, four, one, ten  
Two, four, one, ten  
Am I transmitting?  
Is anyone listening?  
Contact_

_Riding on our shiny metal horses,  
Singing a rider's song.  
One of us won't be forgotten,  
The other one's wrong._

_Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten  
Am I still willing,  
To foot all this billing?  
Contact_

_When I think of you.  
Your name's in the sky,  
Ninety feet high.  
Contact_

_Riding on our shiny metal horses,  
Singing a rider's song.  
One of us won't be forgotten,  
The other one's wrong_

After the song finished, they smiled at each other.

"It felt good to sing again," Angel said.

"I bet," Eagle replied. They then went back to looking at the sky, still cuddling.

"Eagle?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise…promise you won't leave me."

"Of course I-"

"Say it."

After a few moments of silence, he finally said "I promise I won't leave you."

"Good." She then stopped looking at the night sky, and looked at him, saying "You always been there for me. Even the terrible times in my life. I just want to say…" She then kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for," Eagle said. "Now, go to sleep my sweet angel." She did as he asked, and went to sleep.

After a few seconds after closing her eyes, Angel heard growling. Her eyes shot open, as she saw where she was. It was…nowhere. Just a black abyss. She then looked behind her and saw a Beowolf.

'No, not again,' Angle thought. 'Why does this always happen to me.' She crouched down, and brought her hands to her ears, trying to ignore the growls. After a few moments, the growling stopped. She looked up to see Eagle, who had killed the beast.

"Are you ok?"

Her eyes opened, and she saw she was back I the forest. She saw that Eagle was looking at her, with a worried look. She went up to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Could I sleep with you," Angel asked.

"Of course." She then went up to him and put her arms around his torso, and felt instantly better.

* * *

Ruby had gotten up before anyone else to begin her leader objectives. Before she got dressed, she noticed Weiss holding one of her pillows, almost like she was cuddling with it.

Ruby went up to her partner and said "Weiss, are you ok?"

Weiss eyes shot opened, as they looked at Ruby. "What's going on," she asked.

"You were hugging your pillow. Is everything alright?"

"Of course everything is ok. Don't ask again." Then, she sprinted towards the bathroom, and locked the door, trying to hide her blush.

'I wonder what she dreams of,' Ruby thought. Then, said "Wait a minute. Weiss get out of there. I need to get ready. I need to do leader things."

**The song in the beginning was 'Half Life' and the song they were singing was 'Contact,' both songs are in the RVB Season 12 Soundtrack. Review please. I want to know what you guys think.**


	21. Chapter 20:The Voice

Chapter 20:The Voice

"So, what are we going to do today little sis," Yang asked Ruby.

"I don't really know," she replied. Team RWBY were walking through Beacon's Courtyard, thinking what to do.

"Well, it better be better than yesterday," replied Weiss.

Then, Ruby said "We could go out for dinner."

"That sounds like a great idea," Blake replied.

"Where to?"

"I was thinking of Hunter's Pizzeria."

"Mmmm, I could go for some pizza," Yang said, while her stomach growled.

"And I want _everyone _to go," Ruby replied.

"Now that you say that," Weiss started. "Where is Bill?"

"Well, I did see Legion go into the training room," Yang said.

Ruby sprinted away saying "To the training room!" When WBY finally made it to the training room, they went inside, but only to see a worried Ruby.

"What," Blake asked, but she was only answered with silence. They looked in her direction, and see why she was worried. They saw Pyrrha punching and kicking holographic circles, and near her was Legion.

After she finished, Legion sadly asked "Miss Nikos, are you sure you don't want to take a break?"

"No, go to the next round," she said.

"Activating Round 117."

'117,' Yang thought.

Ruby broke the silence asking "Hey, Pyrrha, do you want to come with us to eat?"

"I'm sorry Ruby, but not now," Pyrrha answered, still hitting the circles.

"Oh… what about you Legion?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose, but I am needed here."

"Well, do you know where Bill is," Weiss asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the dorm."

"Oh no," Ruby shouted. "I will not let him go to sleep today!" She then sprinted out of the training room, with the rest of her team following.

"Legion, activate the next round."

"But, Miss Nikos, you already progressed so quickly. Isn't ok if you stop."

"I said, activate the next round." The robot shook his head, and activated the next round.

* * *

"Whoa, little sis, slow down," Yang said, pulling Ruby away from their dorm room.

"But, I want all of us to connect more. So that means _all _of us has to go." She was about to open the door, when they all heard a voice. It wasn't any other voice, but a majestic one.

_Angel, angel, what have I done?  
I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire  
I've conquered country, crown, and throne  
Why can't I cross this river?_

Ruby then opened the door, and they all saw Bill shirtless.

"Oh, hey guys," he said. They just kept staring at him. "This better not be because I'm shirtless, is it?"

"Were you… singing," Weiss asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You. Sounded. Awesome," Yang said

"What?"

"You sounded amazing," replied Ruby.

Then, Blake said "What they're trying to say is that you're a great singer."

"Oh, come guys, I sounded awful."

"That's bull crap," Yang replied. Then, Bill turned around to grab his shirt. That's when RWBY noticed his big scar across his back.

"Oh my god," Weiss started. "What happened there?"

"Oh, that. That got there during an incident at my combat school." He then put his shirt one and said "So, what do you guys want?"

"I want all of us to go out and eat," Ruby said.

"Where to," Bill asked.

"To Hunter's Pizzeria."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Then, they all started to go to the airship. What RBY didn't see was the stab wound on Bill's right shoulder.

'The place of that wound…looks familiar,' Weiss thought. As they were flying, Ruby decided to look up the pizzeria's menu.

As she showed her team, Weiss said "I think we should get the pepperoni."

"Oh, Ice Queen wants some meat in her mouth," Yang replied, with a grin on her face.

Weiss blushed and shouted "Shut up you perv."

"I really don't want to hear my sister to say that," Ruby said. "So, now we're having the Cheese Pizza Supreme."

Everyone agreed, except Yang. "Oh, come on Ruby. I was just joking," she said.

"Like I said, really don't want to hear my sis say that."

Then, Yang just relaxed herself in her seat, and said "Well… I least I'll have some boobs."

As she grinned, Bill, who had been drinking his soda, spat it out and shouted "God dammit Yang! Why do you always find a way to ruin things?!"

"It's a gift."

"And a curse for me," Ruby replied.

* * *

As they got of the airship, they walked for a while, when they finally found the pizzeria. They went inside, only to be greeted to by a moustache man, with a horrible Italian accent.

"Hello, and welcome to Hunter's a Pizzeria. Please, a follow me to your a seats." As they sat down, the man asked "What would you like to a drink?"

"Some milk."

"Water."

"Some tea."

"Mr. Pepper."

"People Like Grape Soda."

"Al a right, I'll be right a back."

"Actually," Ruby started. "We already want to order."

"That's a fantastic. What will you a order."

"The Cheese Pizza Supreme."

The Moustache man's eyes widened, and he shouted "Thank god!" Team RWB2Y jumped as he shouted, also noticing that he dropped the accent. "You are our 200th order that means we can drop the stupid accent." He then looked towards the kitchen and yelled "Guys! We don't have to do the accent anymore!" Then, they all heard yelling.

"Finally!"

"Swiss fucking cheese, we're free!"

"I'ma still a do it!"

"Bloody Christ!" Then, the man looked at RWB2Y and said "Your entire meal is now on the house."

"Well, that was weird," Yang said, as the man walked away.

"I can't imagine how the British guy talked Italian," Bill replied.

Then, Weiss said "I think that guy who is still doing it may have lost his mind."

"Do you guys think that woman sounded like me," Ruby asked.

"There's no way that's possibly," Blake said.

"Our waiter looks familiar," Yang said.

"Why do you think that," Blake asked.

"I don't know. But he just does."

After an hour of waiting, their waiter finally arrived with their food. "Here's your food."

"Thank you sir," Ruby said.

"Excuse me?"

The Waiter turned to Yang and said "Um… yes?"

"I _moustache_ you a question," Yang said, grinning.

Everyone groaned, as Bill shouted "God dammit Yang!"

The waiter just frowned and said "Like I haven't heard that before. So, you got a _real_ question?"

"Yeah, aren't you one of the members of 'Achieve Man?'

"Why, yes, I am. But we don't just sing, we do other things."

"Like working at this Pizzeria?"

"Exactly pun girl."

"Um… Geoff?"

The waiter called 'Geoff' turned to see a British guy.

"What is it Gav," Geoff asked.

"Soooo… you know our special singer guest who was supposed to be here."

"Yes?"

"She might be late."

"What?! But we promised these people with live music… What about Lamar?" Gav shook his head. "Sandy?" Shook his head again. "Jeff?"

"He was coming with her."

"Ah dickbutt! What are we going to do!? None of us can't sing now! We're working?!"

"Excuse me?" They two both looked at Yang. "I think I have a suggestion." Then, she turned to look at Bill, who was eating his pizza.

He looked up and said "What?"

"How about you sing," Yang said.

"No way."

"Oh come on," Ruby said.

"Nope."

"Why don't we make a deal," Geoff started. "You sing for us, and we'll give you free meals for the rest of the year."

After thinking about it, Bill finally said "Ok. You got a deal."

"Oh thank god. That didn't se-"

"On one condition."

"Ah fuck."

"I want someone else to sing with me."

"Well, unless you know someone close by, you, sir, are fucked."

Then, he turned to his team and said "Do you guys sing," he asked. Everyone replied with a no, except Weiss. "

Of course I don't sing! Who sings!" They all looked at her, with a questioned look. Then, she said "Yes."

"Come on, Weiss. Let's go."

* * *

After a few moments of looking for a song and setting up for the song, Geoff got out the mike and said "Alright, everyone! Now, our special guest is going to be a little late. So, we have others, who I've been told are good singers, to take their place until they get here. Now, ladies and gentlemen, may I present…" He turned to Bill and Weiss and whispered "What's you're guy's name again?" After he told them their names, his eyes widen. "May I present two students at Beacon Academy. Bill Auditore, and Miss Weiss Schnee."

"Why do you get a special entrance," Bill whispered.

"Hey, I don't like it either."

Team RBY stopped eating and paid attention to their teammates, noticing the music starting. Then, Weiss brought the mike up to her mouth and started to sing.

_Falling toward the sky  
Waiting for my...ride._

Team RBY were surprised to hear Weiss now. They usually hear her scolding, rejecting Jaune, and sometimes, being a bitch, as Yang says. But now, she sounded like an angel. But, they were most surprised to see Bill sing, this part of the song.

_Insane breakneck pace_  
_No brakes full speed ahead on this chase_  
_Goons-nippin at my heels_  
_Move my wheels cuz I'm not tryin to get killed_

_Ooh-what I'm gonna do?_  
_Me and the crew-one false move-we through_  
_Stress level high it's a full court press_  
_Can't guess wrong the result is death_

_Adrenaline filled like a kid named Ritalin_  
_Gotta get away from this bullshit middleman_  
_Pushed to the max no time to relax_  
_Cuz if we ain't swift we facin the axe_

_But I ain't tryin to hear it-float like a spirit_  
_Finish line comin, I feel us gettin near it_  
_Can't stop now , yo, we almost there_  
_Unaware of what awaits us in the air_

_Falling toward the sky_  
_Waiting for my...ride_

_Landin safe on the back of the truck_  
_Now we ride through the streets talk about good luck_  
_Man that was tough, jumpin off the building_  
_But if we didn't do it then our time was up_

_Never that though I'm just too swift_  
_Blessed with a gift that flows from my lips_  
_Still represent still talkin that shit_  
_Still hit your chest like a blast from the fifth_

_Ain't no stopping I'm-a keep it poppin_  
_Rollin rockin pure hip-hoppin_  
_Soul like Rakim you know I got plenty_  
_I'm a C note, dog, and you're more like a penny_

_Jeff sent the text, asked for the best_  
_So I stepped right in put flames to the test_  
_Burn it down from dusk til dawn_  
_Rise from the ash and then I'm gone_

_Falling toward the sky_  
_Waiting for my...ride._

Everyone in the restaurant started to cheer as the song ended. The two bowed, and went back to their seats. Then, Geoff used the mike and said "Alright, now that the song ended, note, that those two sounded fantastic. But, now people, may I present, Casey Lee Williams!" There was a loud squeak from RWB2Y's table, as certain red haired girl jumping up and down.

"I LOVE HER," Ruby screamed. The famous singer got onto the stage and started to sing 'This Will Be The Day.'

* * *

After they had their meal, RWB2Y started to leave, but after they got their 'Free Meal' card. As they had left, Geoff said to Gav "They were really good."

"Yeah, especially that boy. Don't you think he sounded like Lamar?"

"Yeah, I noticed that to. That boy has some talent."

* * *

"You guys sounded awesome," Ruby shouted, as they were fully changed to their pajamas.

"Oh, we were ok." Bill said.

"No, you guys were awesome. Case closed," Yang said, crossing her arms.

"So, Yang," Weiss started. "Now that you think I'm 'awesome,' would you stop calling me 'Ice Queen?"

After a few seconds of silence, Yang said "Nope." Then, she turned to Bill and said "And your hotness level went up, Auditore."

"Yeah… Wait, What?"

"Alright team, let's go to bed." After a few minutes, RWB2Y rested.


	22. Chapter 21:Forever Fall Part 1

Chapter 21:Forever Fall Part 1

Team JNPR, without their leader, were in their dorm, getting ready for sleep. Except for Nora, who was jumping up and down on her bed.

"How come Jaune gets home so late," Nora asked.

Ren then answered "He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin."

"That's _weird_... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our **rest**!" She did one final jump, and landed on her bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing," Pyrrha said, angrily. She just kept looking out their dorm window. Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm... I guess so." Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Hey, Jaune!" Startled, he turns around to see Ruby in her pajamas. She giggles and says "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope! Got it," he says, pulling out his scroll.

"So! Where have you been lately?"

"I, uh..." He couldn't think of an excuse, so he partly told her the truth. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." He then slide down the wall, and continued to talk. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"Nope!" The blonde boy looked up, surprised.

"N-nope?"

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

She thought for a moment, and said "Nope!"

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!" She sat down beside him and said "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" Jaune groaned as she said this. "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about _you_ anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." She got up, about to go back to her dorm. "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." Before she went into her dorm, she said "Have a good night, Jaune!" As she went inside, Jaune was about to go back to his dorm, when his scroll started to beep. He opened it and saw a message from Cardin.

"_Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some __really__ big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!_" Jaune still didn't have the guts to say _no_, so he turned his scroll of, and started to go out the building.

* * *

"Who was that," Yang asked as Ruby came back inside.

"Oh, it was just Jaune."

"Well, go to sleep little sis. Bill said he'll make his 'famous' waffles when we come back."

"They'll be great," Bill shouted, before powering down in his bed.

"I don't think it's healthy to eat a breakfast meal at dinner," Weiss said.

"That didn't stop my family from eating it for three days."

"Ok team, sleep!"

* * *

Jaune was in Emerald Forest, carefully getting the Rapier Wasps for his torturer. As he got the last batch, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Arc." He turned around and saw The Assassin standing on a tree branch.

"Please don't hurt me," Jaune shouted, dropping the box of wasps. "I may deserve it, but don't hurt me badly."

"Mr. Arc, I have not come to hunt." The hooded man jumped down from the branch and continued. "I have come to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Oh…that."

"Why do you follow him," The Assassin asked. "Why do you help him when he only hurts you and blackmail you."

"You know about that," Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I want to do." He then pointed to Jaune and shouted "You're acting like a dick!"

"Wh-what?!"

"You're acting a dick to your friends, and to your team."

"What am I'm supposed to do?"

"Get some help. From your friends and team."

"I can't do that. I have to do this by myself."

"Like I said. Like. A. Dick."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do," he shouted.

"If I don't handle this by myself, then how could I become a Huntsman?!"

"Look, Mr. Arc. Do you think I became this badass by myself?"

"Umm…yes?"

"No, I trained with my family, my friends. They helped me to become strong. You are not in it alone."

There was silence between the two, as Jaune said "I'm sorry, but, I'm still doing this myself."

The Assassin just calmly said "Fine… continue to be a clueless idiot." As he started to leave, he looked back at Jaune and said "But, if they tell you to hurt someone…" Jaune expected to hear a death threat, but was surprised as The Assassin continued. "I won't do anything. But I will tell you this. If you do become a Huntsman, just remember of the things you did. The people you hurt, and will hurt." Then, The Assassin disappeared, leaving Jaune alone. All that he did was pick up the wasp box, and headed towards Beacon.

* * *

The next day, Teams RWB2Y, JNPR, and CRDL arrived at Forever Fall. They began following Glynda deeper into the forest.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful," she began. "But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." As they were walking, Jaune was carrying a large case and six empty jars, and accidently bumped into Cardin. Cardin scowled, as the blonde boy tried to act casual by whistling.

Glynda continued who talk. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" As she said this, both Ruby and Yang smiled at each other, and walked deeper into the forest.

Jaune tried to sneak away from Cardin so he could go with his team, but the blackmailer stopped him and said "Come on, buddy - let's go!"

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren already were walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

* * *

Team CRDL were sitting comfortably near trees and stones while Jaune was collecting the sap. After he did it, he fell to the ground, groaning.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy," Cardin said, getting up. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff," Jaune said, feeling dizzy.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, _Jaune_, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect _six_ jars of tree sap when there's only _five_ of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Jaune then gulps and began to follow CRDL.

* * *

After following them to a hilltop, Jaune noticed that CRDL was looking down at the other students, who were collecting sap. He saw Ren crouching down, as he gave Nora the jar. After she gave him her empty jar, he collected more sap, but as he gave the jar to her, he noticed her mouth covered in red.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on," Jaune asked.

The only thing that Cardin said was "Payback." He noticed that the bully kept looking at one person in particular.

"Pyrrha...? Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl," Cardin interrupted. "Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." He then pulled out a box with a 'W' on one of the sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Russel grabbed Jaune by the shoulder, as he barely laughed in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two." As they all got up, Cardin gave the extra jar to Jaune and said "And _you're_ gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Jaune looked at the jar, then at CRDL, who all had grins, and then at his partner, who was smiling at the sight of Nora continuing to drink the sap. He brought up the jar over his head, but remembered the words of The Assassin.

_If you do become a Huntsman, just remember of the things you did. The people you hurt, and will hurt._

He couldn't live with himself knowing he hurt someone, especially Pyrrha. "No." "What did you say," Cardin asked, now sounding angry. "I said... _NO!_" He turned around and threw the jar at Cardin. The sap now covered in the red sap. Cardin laughed darkly and says "Oh, you've done it now..." Then, Jaune laughed nervously as Sky and Dove carried him out.

* * *

Pyrrha continued to collect sap, when she heard glass breaking behind her. She quickly turned around, and looked up. All that she saw was a hilltop and nobody there.

"Pyrrha?" She turned to see a worried Ruby. "Are you ok," she asked.

"Yeah." As she talked to Ruby, she didn't notice her hyper teammate steal her sap. "Nora," she shouted.

"How did see do that," Bill asked Ren in amazement.

"I have no idea. Just protect your jars." Then, they all went back to collecting sap.

**Hey guys, important announcement. This story is almost finished. But it won't end here. Like I said, I will continue it with more stories, 13 in all. P.S: Thank you all for the support. P.P.S: Reviews would be kindly accepted.**


	23. Chapter 22:Forever Fall Part 2

Chapter 22:Forever Fall Part 2

After taking him to a secluded part of the forest, Cardin started to beat Jaune.

As he picked him up, after a few punches, Cardin said "You _know_ that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_." Painfully, Jaune spoke.

"I don't care what you do to me... but you are _not_ messing with my team."

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Jaune smiled as the bully said that. Cardin, now full of rage, he gave one final punch. But, there was a flash of light, Cardin dropped Jaune, and holding his broken hand.

Jaune, now fully healed, looked at his hands and noticed a faint glow. But, he was kicked to the ground by Sky before he could do anything. He looked up to see Team CRDL.

"Let's see how much of a man you _really_ are," Cardin said. But, before they could beat him up again, they heard a loud roar. They all turned around to see a huge Grimm, a Ursa Major. Before it could attack, it started to sniff the air. It then looked at Cardin, seeing the sap on his chest plate. As it roared again, all the other member of CRDL started to run.

"That's a big Ursa," Russel shouted as he ran. Cardin looked back at the Ursa, but only to be knocked to the ground. Jaune just stood there as the Ursa began to go after his pray. Cardin was about to attack the Grimm with his Mace, but the weapon was knocked out of his hands. The weapon landed by Jaune's feet. The blonde boy was now conflicted. Should he fight, or should he run…

* * *

As RWB2Y and NPR were collecting the tree sap, they all heard a giant roar.

"Did you guys hear that," Ruby asked. Just then, they saw the remaining members of CRDL running away.

"Ursa! Ursa," Russel yelled, accidently bumping into Yang.

"What?! Where," she shouted.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Dropping her jar, Pyrrha shouted "Jaune!"

Ruby then turned to her team and yelled "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch! Legion, go with them. Bill, come with us."

Then, Pyrrha turned to her team saying "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

* * *

Cardin was too tired to run, so he tried to crawl away.

"_Crap!_ Crap, crap!" Ruby, Weiss, Bill, and Pyrrha arrived a little too late.

"Oh, no!" They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield,Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help. "Wait," she ordered. Then, they watch Jaune fight the Grimm.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As he was about to attack, Pyrrha noticed the Ursa's other claws going for his side. She then brought her hand up, as it began to glow black. As this happened, Jaune's shield was lifted up, deflecting the paw. As he deflected the attack, he used Crocea Mors to slice the Ursa head. Then, Pyrrha brought her hand down, and turned to see her confused friends.

"Uhhh... What," Ruby asked.

"How did you," Weiss asked, still amazed of what just happened. Then, Pyrrha answered their questions.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control _poles_," Ruby replied.

Weiss then yelled "No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!"

"Magnets are cool, too..." Then, they all saw Pyrrha starting to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?"

Before the two could say something, Bill replied "I can live with it." Then, they all left the area, leaving Jaune and Cardin.

Jaune went up and helped Cardin up.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

Then, Jaune said "Don't _ever_ mess with my team - my _friends_ \- _ever_ again. Got it?" Then, he left Cardin to think about what he has done.

* * *

Later that night, Jaune was on the roof, staring at the courtyard below when he heard a voice.

"No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds?" Knowing who it was, he turned to his partner to apologize.

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" They both share a smile, as Pyrrha says "Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

But before she could leave, Jaune shouted "Wait!" She turns around to listen to her partner. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?" She turned around once more, with a satisfied smile. She dropped it, thought, and walked to up to Jaune and pushed him to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She then held her hand out and helped Jaune up. "Let's try that again."

* * *

"Ok, guys. It's almost done," Bill said, cooking the food.

"I still think this is unhealthy," Weiss said.

"It'll be fine." Then, after a few minutes, he gave everyone a plate full of waffles.

"So… who wants the first bite."

"I will," Yang said. Then, she cut off one piece, and took a bite. After tasting it, her face was filled with satisfaction. "It's _so_ good. You're hot, smart, and a good cook. He's a keeper Weiss."

"Stop flirting, Yang," Ruby shouted.

"Let's just eat," Weiss said, trying to hide her blush.

After a few moments of eating, Weiss turned to Bill and said "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What is your Semblance?"

"Ooooooh, good question Weiss," Ruby replied, happily eating her chocolate chip waffles.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys. My Semblance-" Before he could answered, Ruby accidently dropped her plate, almost landing on Weiss. But, before it landed, Bill appeared in front of her and made sure nothing touched her. Then, as he gave it back to Ruby, he said "Is Time."

"Whoa…that was awesome," Ruby said, still amazed.

"What do you mean by time," Blake asked.

"I can stop time for a short while, and when I touch something during this time, it'll go back to what it was doing."

"Is that how you got the Nevermore to move?"

"Yeah, and if I have enough aura, I can go back in time."

"Have you done it before," Yang asked.

"No, but my father told me about it once."

"So, you got you Semblance from him?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Ruby said, yawning. "I think it's time to sleep."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

As everyone got to their bed, Weiss went up to Bill and said "Um, thank you for catching the plate."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"She got the hots for you, Bill."

"God dammit Yang!" Then, they went sleep.


	24. Chapter 23:The Fight

Chapter 23:The Fight

It has been a week since the field trip, and everything was going back to normal. And that was a good thing, for Vale was getting ready for the Vytal Festival. So were the students, as they were having lessons for the festival. For Port's class, he was talking about his first time fighting in the Vytal Festival Tournament.

"Ah, yes, I remember my first battle. I was…"

* * *

In Oobleck's class, he was discussing about Vytal.

"Yes, the region of Vytal is the biggest continent of all of Remnant, which holds the kingdom of Vale and Vacuo. Now, we celebrate the Vytal Festival to bring unity and peace…"

* * *

And in their battle class, they were fighting tournament-type battles. After a few battles, they had enough for one more battle.

Glynda went up to the stage and said "Alright, thank you for that battle, Miss Rose, and Mr. Bronzewing." Ruby gave a thumbs up, while Dove was rubbing his arm. "Now, I think we have enough time for one more match." She looked down at her scroll to generate a new match. "Alright," she began. "Our last match well be Bill Auditore against… Mr. Winchester." RWBY and JNPR eyes' widen. Bill got up and calmly went to the stage. Following was Cardin, also calm.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Washington asked.

"Of course…why?"

"Well, they almost had a fight awhile back. And they looked like they were ready to kill."

"It's too late now." Then, she turned to the two students and shouted "Alright! The match begins in 3…"

Bill started to reload Altaïr.

"2…"

Cardin brought out his Mace to attack position.

"1!"

They both started to run at each other, but instead of attacking, Bill dodge the attack, and leaped to the side. Cardin felt a slight pain on his side. He felt is aura drop, and Bill didn't even touch him. Or did he? As he was thinking, Bill started to fire at him. He pulled the string, and let go. Cardin turned around, but only to be flown back by the bullet. RWBY looked at the scoreboard, and saw that Cardin's aura level was in the red.

'How is it at yellow already? The match just began,' Ruby thought.

After Cardin got back up, he charged at Bill. Bill dodge the attack, and used his left leg to make Cardin fall. Before the bully fell, Bill used his left elbow to knock Cardin to the ground, putting his aura level to the red.

"Well… that was a quick match," Yang muttered.

Then, Glynda went up to the stage saying "Thank you for this…quick match Mr. Auditore." She looked down to see Cardin on the ground, groaning. "But next time, take it back a bit."

"Will do."

"Alright, class dismissed."

* * *

"How did you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Finish that match in, like, five seconds."

"One word: training."

"That doesn't help," Yang said.

"How long have you been training," Weiss asked.

"Um… since I was… six."

"Whoa…that's a long time."

"Yes Ruby…it is."

"So, what were you like when you began training," Blake asked.

"I was like…Jaune." Then, he remembered that he was eating with JNPR. "No offense."

"Non taken," Jaune replied.

"Ad tden wed jumd ofd thed buding, and tden a tand-"

"Nora, swallow your food," Ren said. After she finished eating, she continued her story.

"Then we jumped of the building, and a tank-"

"Car."

"Came through a side and picked me and Ren up. Then the entire building went down."

"Only part of it." Then, Nora looked behind and shouted "MORE PANCAKES!" She hen sprinted to the towards the new batch.

"Wow, how is she so hyper," Ruby replied. Then, she saw a plate of fresh new cookies. "COOKIES!" She then used her speed to be the first to the cookies. As she sprinted towards the plate, she accidently knocked Weiss and Bill of their seats.

"Ruby! Be more careful," Weiss shouted.

"Uh… Weiss." She turned to Yang, who had one hand one her mouth, trying not to laugh, and one hand pointed to something. Weiss looked down, and blushed when she found out where she was, who she was on, and where her hands were on.

Nora and Ruby returned to their table to see the sight.

"Aww, you guys look cute together!" Bill and Weiss looked at Nora, faces blushed, as Nora 'booped' them on the nose.

"Nora! Stop that," Ren ordered.

"Weiss…please get off," Bill quietly said. After they both got up, and sat back down in their seats, Yang, who was eating a bag of chips, said loudly "Oh my god! Just make out already!"

"YANG," they both shouted.

"She's right," Legion said, sipping his straw.

"If you just roll with it, all the awkwardness will end."

"LEGION!" Weiss then went back to eating, and sometimes secretly looking at Bill's chest. 'Such strong muscles,' she thought, now blushing again.

* * *

After they ate, RWB2Y returned to their dorm to find a package.

"What's this," Blake said, picking it up. She then took it to Bill and said "It's for you."

He took it and said "It's from my sister."

As he opened it, Weiss asked "What did she sent you?" He then brought out a bag of sweets.

"Cupcakes. Each with different colors." There were five cupcakes, one red, two white, one black, and one yellow. He then picked up a letter from the box and read it.

_'Hey Bro, Just saw this at a bakery and it reminded me of your team. So, here you go. Love, Tex.'_

"Wow, good sister you got there," Blake said.

"I guess these are for all of us," Bill said.

"Yay, free cupcakes," Ruby shouted.

"Not for you," Weiss stated.

"Why?"

"You already had to many sweets today. You'll eat it tomorrow." Then, she took a bite out of her cupcake.

"Aww."

**Reviews are welcome.**


	25. Chapter 24:The Stray

Chapter 24:The Stray

After a long week, Team RWBY decided to go into Vale, as students from different kingdoms will be coming to the city for the festival. Bill had left early so that he could meet his sister in Vale. After arriving to the city, RWBY saw everyone decorating the streets.

Weiss stopped to look at a sign that said 'Welcome to Vale' and shouted "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss," Ruby said. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply _breathtaking_!"

Yang then crossed her arms and said "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!" As they kept walking, they saw Bill slowly walking, looking miserable.

As they met up with him, Weiss asked "What's wrong. Everyone is supposed to be happy this time of year."

"Oh, I was happy," Bill started. "But that stopped when I started to look for my sister."

"Do you even know where she is?"

"Well, not exactly, but she did mention in one of her letters she sent that she had to wear power armor."

"Is that how she found out about us," Blake asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point. So I went to look for people in any type of power armor."

"And?"

"And I found someone."

"Aaand?"

"I want to kill myself."

"Why?!"

He then he started to point behind him, saying "That's why."

RWBY then looked behind him to see a person in blue power armor. The person's body armor looked new, while the helmet looked outdated.

"Hello," he said.

"Um… hi," Ruby replied.

"What's your name," Yang asked.

"Oh…my name is Caboose, but people like to call me Caboose!"

"What?"

"So, why are you in Vale?"

"Well…because I was invited to something, and I'm here for a big party!"

"You mean the festival," Weiss said.

"Festival! Where's the Ferris Wheel?"

Then, Yang whispered to Bill "I see why you're sad."

"I know."

"What are your people's names," Caboose asked.

"Um…Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Yang."

"Are we friends?"

"What," Ruby questioned.

"People usually run away from me. Especially girls. They. Don't. Like me. But you guys are talking to me. So, are we?"

RWBY all looked at each other, as Ruby said "Sure? So, you don't have any friends?"

"No…I have a best friend!"

"Wait…what?!"

"What's your best friend's name," Ruby asked, ignoring the confusion of her team.

"Ruby, don't-" Bill shouted.

"I don't tell other people," Caboose started.

"Why?"

"Because if I tell you his name, you will try to steal him!"

"I won't-"

"Don't bother," Bill said.

"He'll just follow you."

"Is that what he's been doing to you?"

"Yep."

"I won't let you steal him!"

"I not going to!"

"Yes you are!"

Then, he pointed behind Caboose and shouted "Oh my god! It's your best friend!" As Caboose turned around, Bill kept pushing his teammates away, saying "Gogogogogogo!"

* * *

As they left the area, they had reached their destination.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks," Yang asked.

Pinching her nose, Ruby said "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Then, Weiss said "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament," Blake replied.

"You can't prove that!"

Then, Blake started to walk away saying "I'll be right back. I need to go to the restroom."

As she left, Ruby saw a destroyed store.

"Whoa." As they walked to the store, they noticed two detectives investigating the crime. "What happened here," the red haired girl asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week." As he walked to the shop, he said "This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible," Yang said, sighing.

Then, Bill heard a yell. "I said, no!" They all turned to the voice. They saw Blake, yelling at a man. "I got it," Bill said, walking towards them.

"But, my sweet, you look so, beautiful! Please go out with me!"

"For the last time, no!" "I won't leave until you say yes," the man said.

Bill then went behind the man, and asked "Is there a problem here," he asked. "

"Yes," Blake shouted. "Please get this man out of here!" The man then spoke.

"If you got a problem with me," he then turned around to speak to Bill.

"Then you should-" But, the man's eyes went wide, as Bill recognized the man.

"Ah…Thomas. It's swell to see you again."

"No," Thomas shouted.

"Get away from me! Run, Mistress, run!"

He then started to run away, as Blake asked "Who was that?"

"Someone from my old school. Come on, let's go."

Team RWY saw the whole thing happened, as Ruby heard someone say "They left all the money again." Ruby turn to see the two detectives talking.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmm! The White Fang," Weiss said loudly. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem," Blake asked, upon her return.

"_My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're _very_ misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point," Ruby replied. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

Then, Weiss said "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true," Yang replied.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" They all turn heard shouting and ran to the docks to investigate. They all see a monkey-tailed Faunus run towards the end of the boat, with two sailors following him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys," he shouted, jumping off the boat.

Then, one of the sailors shouted "You no-good stowaway!" The Monkey Faunus was now using his golden tail to hang on a lamppost.

"Hey! A _no-good_ stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway," he says, while peeling a banana. He was about to eat it, but he had to dodge a flying rock. He looked down to see the two detectives from the shop.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant," the bearded one said, as the Faunus dropped the peel on his face. He laughs as he jumps from the lamppost, and runs out of the docks. As he was running, he pasts Team RWB2Y, looks at Blake for a split second, and winks. Then, he started to run again.

As RWB2Y looked at the chase, Yang says "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss then went after the Faunus boy, with Ruby, Yang, and Bill following. Blake just stands still, lost in thought, before following her team. As they were following, RWB2Y rounds the next corner to continue following the chase, but stop as Weiss bumps into someone.

She looks, as the Faunus disappeared, and shouts "No, he got away!"

"Uhh... Weiss?"

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and makes her get up quickly.

"Sal-u-ta-tions," the girl shouts, still on the floor.

"Um... hello," Ruby said.

"Are you... okay," Yang asked.

"I'm _wonderful_! Thank you for asking." They all looked at each other, bewildered, as Yang speaks again.

"Do you... wanna get up?"

Thinking for a moment, she finally says "Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Bill."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" After Blake hits her on the side, Yang says "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Penny says again.

"You already said that," Weiss replies.

Penny pauses again, and then says "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!"

"Take care, friend!" As Ruby said that, Penny's eyes widen.

* * *

When they are far enough away from her, Yang says "She was... _weird_..."

"I really don't want to deal with another one," Bill said.

Weiss then said "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" They all stopped to see Penny appear in front of them.

"What did you call me," she asked, sounding angry. As both Weiss and Bill started to look back and forth, questioning life, Yang apologizes.

"Oh, I'm really sorry; I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"I heard you!"

"JEUSUS H CHRIST," Bill shouted. After yelling, he turned around to see Caboose standing behind him. "How did you find us," Bill asked.

"I don't know…" Then, Penny continued.

"No, Not you." She walked by them, and stopped in front of Ruby. "_You!" _

_"Me!?" _ Ruby, now startled, tried to say "I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..."

"You called me 'friend'! Am I _really_ your _friend_?" As Ruby was trying to think of what to say, she looked over her shoulder to see her team silently saying 'no.' Finally, she said "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

WB2Y then fell to the floor, defeated, as Penny began to laugh.

Then, she shouted "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaned, as she turns to her partner and asks "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems _far_ more coordinated."

Then, Yang asked "So... what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Surprised, Weiss says "Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress," Blake replies.

"It's a combat skirt!"

Then, Ruby speeds next to her and says "Yeah!" Weiss then holds out her hand, as Ruby low-fives it.

Realizing what Penny had said, she goes up to her and says "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who...?"

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that," Blake shouted.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

As she said this, Blake clenched her fists and growls "You ignorant little _brat_!" Weiss, now offended started to argue with her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! _I_ am your teammate!"

"_You_ are a judgmental little girl."

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

As they argued, Yang went up to Ruby and Bill and said "Um, I think we should probably go..."

"Where are we going," Penny asked.

"Yes! I would like to know too," Caboose following.

Bill then whispered to Ruby "I really don't want to deal with them."

"Don't worry, I have an idea."

She then turned around and said "We have to go back to our school."

"Could we come," Both followers said.

"No. No. But, you two can talk to each other. Bye." Team RWB2Y then started to walk away, with Weiss and Blake still arguing.

"So you admit it! The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

As they left, Penny said to Caboose "Hello there. My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Caboose then started to stare at Penny. Then, he spoke.

"Um…hello. My name is…Caboose. And, um…you have…pretty hair."

"Thank you."

"And pretty eyes."

"Um…thank you?"

After silence once more, Caboose says "You…look…pretty."

"That's a…nice thing to say. I have to go…it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, ok…bye." As she left, Caboose said to himself "Where are my other friends?"

* * *

Back at their dorm, Weiss and Blake were still arguing.

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem," Weiss yelled.

"That _is_ the problem," Blake yelled back.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _you_, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" She then started to stare at Blake and said "You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She leaned against the window and began. "It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember.

"And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Ruby went up to Weiss to try to comfort her.

"Weiss, I-"

"No!" She then went back to yell at Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe _we_ were just tired of being pushed around!" Now, silence is in the room, as everyone is surprised to hear what Blake had said. "I... I..." Blake then dashed out of the room.

"Blake, wait! Come back," Ruby shouted.

* * *

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping. She then started to stare at the Beowolf under the man and woman. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arms up to her bow and pulled the string to release the bow from her hair, revealing her cat ears. On the verge of crying, she was startled when she heard a voice above her.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow." She turned around and looked up.

* * *

It was the end of the weekend, and no one had heard or seen Blake since that night. RWBY kept going down to Vale to look for her.

"She's been gone all weekend," Ruby said, walking through the streets.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself," Weiss replied.

Yang then said "Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates."

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss..."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

"I just hope she's okay…" She felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by Bill's voice.

"Don't worry, Ruby. We'll find her."

"And she'll be a-ok," Legion replied. Ruby smiled, knowing that they've given her some hope.

* * *

Elsewhere, Blake was sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at the Monkey Faunus from the docks, sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up.

He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down, saying "So, you want to know more about me..."


	26. Chapter 25:Black and White

Chapter 25:Black and White

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks," the Monkey Faunus said, as Blake glared. "Yeah, like _that_."

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang," Blake asked.

Sun, the Monkey Faunus, answered "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

As he started to drink his tea, Blake said "I was once a member of the White Fang." Now choking, Sun tried to reply back.

"Wait a minute, _you_ were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

After finishing her tea, she said "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She then began to wiggle her hidden cat ears.

"So... have you told your friends any of this," Sun asked. She just looked down in shame and in silence.

* * *

In another part of Vale, RWBY kept looking for their lost teammate.

"Blaaaake!"

"Blaaaake!"

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

"Blake!"

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping," Ruby said, looking angry at her partner.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police," Weiss said, coldly.

"Ugh, _Weiss_..."

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a _bad_ one."

"Worst decision ever. Of all time," Bill replied.

Then, Yang said "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

"_I_ think that when we hear it, you'll all realize _I_ was right!"

"And I think Weiss' hair looks _wonderful_ today!"

Startled by that last sentence, Ruby turned around and shouted "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

"Yes, and today is a good day!"

"Oh, god it's Caboose," Bill whispered.

Ignoring the questioned, Penny asks "Hey guys! What are you up to?"

"We're looking for our friend Blake," Yang answered.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!"

"Wait, how did you know that," Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?"

"What cat ears? She wears a... bo_ooohhh_..." The realization leaves them in silence as tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"She does eat tuna, a lot," Ruby whispered.

"A lot? I had to buy two dozen. One for us, and one for her," Bill replied."

"So, where is she," Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

"That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" She then starts to look at her team, who had left her behind with Penny and Caboose. As they stood there, another tumbleweed pasted them, as Penny states

"It sure is windy today!"

"Maybe if we get umbrellas, we could use them to fly into the sky, and find her," Caboose replied.

"Wait…what?"

* * *

Sun and Blake were walking through the streets, as Sun asked "So, what's the plan now?"

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies," Blake answered.

"They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they _did_? I mean... the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"_Huge_. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" As he nodded, they went to the docks.

* * *

As WBY+L were coming out of a shop, Yang thanks the owner and says "This is hopeless." Then, she looked at Weiss and asked "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

"Don't be stupid; of _course_ I do," Weiss answered. "I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang!" Before she could continue searching, she heard yelling coming from someone she never expected to hear from.

"OK! That's it! I've heard enough!" She turned around, surprised at Bill.

"What?"

"I've just stood here, while you were making racial comments about the Faunus. Not all of them are evil."

"But-"

"No, let me finished." As he was talking, Yang and Legion were surprised by Bill's outburst. He never yelled at his friends, especially Weiss. "Not all of them are bad. I mean, look at Blake. If you already knew she was a Faunus, would you still call her friend?" Weiss just stood there silently. "And what if the White Fang were a human group? Would you hate all humans?" Still silent. "Faunus already have a bad life, and humans just make it worse. Just like Faunus, humans make mistakes as well. In a way, we're all…human."

Weiss eyes widened, as the way he said it sounded familiar to her. Then, Bill turned to the others and said "Maybe if we split up, we could cover more ground."

"That…sounds like a plan," Yang said, still surprised.

"Come on, Legion. Let's go."

As the two left, Weiss said to Yang "You can go. I need to talk to him."

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?"

"Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. _Weiss_ is."

"Is _she_ friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

"But _why_?"

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..."

"Is she a _man_?"

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby tries to explain, but cannot think of anything. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"Well, of course she's a girl." Both turn to Caboose.

"Why do you think that," Penny asked.

"She has lady parts."

"Oh…ok." Then, Penny looked at Ruby and says "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby looks down, sadly saying "Me too..."

* * *

As Bill and Legion kept walking, they noticed someone following them.

"Why are you following us, Weiss," Bill asked loudly.

"I'm not following you," Weiss protested. "I'm just walking in the same direction as you."

Then, Legion whispered "You two need to talk."

"Please don't leave me." As Bill said that, Legion already disappeared. Then, he turned to Weiss, asking "So, do you have questions for me?" But, all that Weiss did was go up to him, and slap him.

"YOU DOUCHE," she shouted.

"I guess I deserved that for yelling at you."

"It's not because of that!"

"Then…what is it?"

Weiss pointed to him, shouting "You're the guy…the guy from the opera!" There was a second of silence, as Bill began to laugh.

"I thought you would've find out about that quicker."

"I had my suspicions." Then, Bill moved his hand on top of his right shoulder, ripping a white cloth off, showing his symbol; a rounded triangle with an eagle at the bottom. He then tapped on his two bracers, now showing the same symbols.

"Now I can show this," Bill said.

"Why…" Bill looked at Weiss in confusion.

"Why did you never find me," she asked.

"I, uh, thought you wouldn't not to see me."

"Of course I would've liked to see you!"

"Why? I'm just a random person you met on the streets."

"But you cared to help me. All the suitors my father chose would've just done nothing."

"By the way…" He turned to her and asked "Why were you in that ally?"

Weiss, now blushed, said "I…was looking for you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I saw your face for a second, in the opera house. Why did you look sad?"

"I…wanted to talk to you, but that other girl was talking to you-"

"My sister?"

"That was your sister! I would have never known."

"Why did she get in the way?"

"My sister made a rude comment about your company, and she heard it, and would've told you."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So…" He turned to her and said "Now that you know about me, what are you going to do." She went up to him, really close to him, and brought his head down to her level.

"I think I want to repay you for saving me."

"But you already did."

"Then an apology for slapping you."

"Ok…what do you have in mind?"

She grinned, saying "Want to find out?" Their heads started to get closer, as their lips were about to intertwine.

* * *

As day turned to night, Blake was still at the docks, waiting for something to happen.

"Did I miss anything?" She turned to see Sun, arms full with food.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there," she said.

"Cool! I stole you some food!" He then tried to give an apple to Blake.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Blake angrily looked at the monkey Faunus. "Okay, too soon!" As he said that, the winds blow angrily around them, as they both look up to see a Bullhead's searchlight flash. The Bullhead landed in the middle of the docks. The doors opened, as a black hooded man with a metallic fanged mask comes out.

"Oh no," Blake said, frowning.

"Is that them?"

"Yes... It's _them_."

More White Fang members started to exit the Bullhead, as one of them yelled "All right, grab the tow cables!"

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you," Sun asked.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

"Hey! What's the holdup!?"

Blake's eyes widened to the new voice. She looked down to see a man in a black bowler hat, and with a cane, exit the Bullhead.

Roman yelled "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right," Blake stated, as she stood up. "The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that."

As she jumped off the building, Sun shouted "Hey, what are you doing?!"

She looked at Roman from behind a container as he told a WF soldier "No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He was about to leave, as he felt a sword near his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move," she yelled. The WF soldiers readied their weapons and equipped their swords.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady," Roman nervously said. As they surrounded them, Blake used her free hand and removed her bow, revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" They all lowered their weapons, as Roman laughed.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

More Bullheads appeared as Blake said this. "I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation," Roman shouted. She looked up in horror, as the man smiled, and fired his cane at the Faunus's feet.

* * *

Ruby, Penny, and Caboose were walking, as they heard an explosion from behind. They turned around to see smoke.

"Oh, no," Ruby muttered, as they all began to run towards the smoke.

* * *

The two lovers were about to kiss, as they heard an explosion, followed by smoke.

"What was that," Weiss asked.

"I don't know." He then turned to Weiss and said "Go find Yang, and meet me there."

"Ok, be careful." They both ran different directions, hoping they will see each other again. As Bill ran, he saw Legion running with him.

"I have you back, sir," the robot said, pulling out his axe, X.

* * *

Blake dodged the blast at the nick of time, and continued to dodge as Roman continued firing at her.

As she hid behind a container, Roman said "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." He was interrupted as a banana peel fell on his head. He got it off, and looked up to see Sun push him to the ground.

As he landed, Sun turned around and said "Leave her alone!" More Bullheads came, and opened their doors, with WF soldiers jumping out.

As they landed, Roman said "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?"

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he managed to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolled out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. He quickly used it to beat down on each opponent that neared him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peered around the corner of the container, with her bow back one, to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine," she shouted, as she attacked.

Blake went in close and became a blur of afterimages as she slashed both blades at Roman, who backed away and deflected each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speed. Blake continued to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down. Just as Roman dealed with one opponent, Sun appeared right behind her and disconnected his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman noticed a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Both Roman and Sun turn to see Ruby on a rooftop, with Crescent Rose out.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime," Roman said, with a grin.

Penny and Caboose were behind Ruby, as Penny asked "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

"Penny, get back!" As she was distracted, Roman's grin turns evil as he fired at Ruby, making her fly back. As she flew back, he laughed evilly. Penny looked at the criminal and starts to walk towards the end of the roof.

"Penny, wait! Stop," Ruby shouted, trying to stop her.

Penny looked at her and said "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Her backpack that she was using mechanically opened, as several swords came out, and went behind Penny. She jumped of the roof and landed perfectly on her feet. As she landed , she started to attack the soldiers.

Caboose, still on the roof, looked at Ruby and asked "Wait…did that evil man hurt you?"

"Yes," Ruby replied.

"He hurt my friend! That…makes **me…angry**! He**arrrrrrrrgh**!" He landed hard onto the ground and talked. He sounded different. He sounded…dark. "My name…is Michael J. Caboose. And I. Hate. Lightswitch!"

"Umm…it's Torchwick," Sun corrected.

"Him too!" He then took out a rifle, and began firing at Roman. As Roman was dodging the bullets, he didn't notice Caboose come running at him. Caboose used the blunt of his weapon to knock Roman through a couple of FULL containers.

"Whoa," Sun said, observing the battle, then running away from the bullets. Caboose then turned around to help Penny.

As Ruby was watching, she heard someone call her name.

"Ruby!" She turned to see two of her teammates.

"Bill! Legion!"

"What happened here?"

"Torchwick was planning to steal the dust, but Blake and that other guy from the docks stopped him." He looked down to see a lot of unconscious bodies, while Caboose and Penny were making more.

"Whoa…they did all that?"

"I know, right?"

"Well, better go help," He said, jumping off the roof, with Legion following. As they landed, Roman, who had survived the hit, ordered

"All of you, go after that kid and his animatronic!"

"What did you call me," Legion angrily said.

"Oh, boy," Bill replied.

Legion, his one eye now red, pulled out X and said "Now all of you are going to pay!"

He sprinted towards the group and either sliced or smacked them to the floor. As more came, he put his hand at the bottom of the axe, and pointed the other end at the soldiers and started to fire. As everyone else was fighting, Bill was surrounded by White Fang soldiers. He then flicked his hand to show his blade.

"You think that can stop us," one of them said. Then, Bill grinned as he flicked his other hand, showing another blade. Ruby, still on the roof, was surprised to see another blade coming from Bill.

"He has another one?" Bill, with his _two_ weapons, Altaïr and Ezio, then flipped his blades, and then flipped it again to make the blades longer. Then, he slashed at the soldiers, while Roman retreated.

More Bullheads kept coming, but before they could land, Penny launches two of her swords to a building behind her, making her fly back. She then made all of them into a circle position, as a green glowing sphere appeared. She then pointed it at the Bullheads, and fired, cutting the ships in half, and making them fall into the ocean. One of the remaining Bullheads tried to leave with a container, but it was interrupted as Penny launched a couple of swords, and started to pull it

"Whoa... How is she doing that," Ruby said, watching in awe. As she kept pulling, Roman returns to his last and only Bullhead.

Penny pulled with all her might on the string, making the Bullhead fall into a pile of containers.

As Roman made it to the ship, he muttered "These kids just keep getting _weirder_..." Then, he escaped from the scene.

* * *

After the battle had ended, a handful of police cars made it to the docks, but only to find a lot of unconscious bodies. Ruby, Blake, Bill, Legion, Sun, Caboose, and Penny were sitting silently on boxes, until they saw Weiss and Yang arrived.

Ruby got up and said to Weiss "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." The heiress ignored her and went up to Blake.

Then, Blake tried to explain "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop," Weiss interrupted. "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? _Twelve_ hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." As she paused, Sun, Bill, Yang, and Ruby all looked worried. "I don't care."

"You don't care," Blake asked, surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" After catching herself, she said "Someone else."

Blake, after looking at her team and wiping away a tear, said "Of course."

After their conversation, Ruby screamed "Yeah! Team RWBY, with the two, is back together!"

As the eight gathered, Weiss pointed to Sun and said "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!"

After Sun laughed nervously, Ruby looked around and said "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?"

What they didn't see was Penny get into a limo, as the driver said _"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." _

"I know, sir."

"Penny, your time will come..."

As they drove off, one of the detectives from Friday went up to the group and said "Ok, all of you. You're being requested to Beacon to be interrogated by the headmaster. Come with me." As they followed them, with Bill and Weiss in the back, she slowly started to bring her hands to his, and held it. Bill smiled as she did this.

'This was an interesting day,' he thought.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ozpin was using his scroll to show a live feed of his students, and their new friends. He closes the video, as he got a message. He opened it and saw it was from an old friend, Qrow Branwen. The message said _"QUEEN HAS PAWNS." _ "Hmmm..."

_One life,  
Is not a long time,  
When you're waiting,  
For a small sign._

_Patience,_  
_Is hard to find._  
_Shadows,_  
_Seem to fill your life._

_Don't be disappointed,_  
_Don't let your heart break._  
_Don't spend another minute,_  
_In this way._  
_It's okay._

_Dry your eyes now, baby;_  
_Broken wings won't hold you down._  
_You'll take flight soon, baby._  
_You'll be lifted up,_  
_And you'll be there_

_Twelve hours,_  
_Is a long night._  
_When you're searching,_  
_With no hope in sight._

_Aimless,_  
_On the inside;_  
_And the damage,_  
_Makes you want to hide._

_I know that it seems pointless,_  
_I know that it feels fake._  
_I know you can't stand the thought of,_  
_Being stray,_  
_One more day._

_Dry your eyes now, baby;_  
_Broken wings won't hold you down._  
_You'll take flight soon, baby._  
_You'll be lifted up,_  
_And you'll be there._

* * *

Roman, back at his hidden warehouse, goes over to a table and angrily drops a case. He then sighs as he hears a voice.

_"How very disappointing, Roman." _

He turns around, surprised, and said "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Near the doorway were three people. One of them being the woman in red, one was a man with gray hair, and the last was a girl with darker skin and green hair.

"We were expecting... _more_ from you," the woman in red said.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

"And you will continue to do so." As she said this, she summoned a fireball in her hand, making Roman nervous. "We have _big_ plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

"Well, if you want me to help you, then where is _my bodyguard_ you promised!"

"He's right here." As the woman in red moved out the way, a man in gray-green power armor walked forward. His had no faceplate, but it was mostly rounded, with a green 'X' on top.

Roman laughed, and then said "He'll do."

**Well…that's it for the first story. The 2****nd**** part may or may not be released this week. I just want to say thanks you guys for actually reading. This was my first fanfic I wrote, and it won't be the last. I would also like to thank Monty Oum, god rest his soul, for creating RWBY. Thanks so much guys. Please review and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
